Another Night
by Infernaal
Summary: "I'm 18 again. We are in a parking lot. She's standing there in front of me looking at me with her fiery gray eyes, saying these words that would be the last one I would hear from her." 10 years later, Cato & Katniss meet again. AU.
1. Memories

**Chapter 1 - **Memories

**Another Night**

* * *

**CPOV**  
I'll be late if I don't hurry up. Wait, I am the boss, so who cares?

I take my time as I get my leather jacket from the closet, put in on and head to the elevator. I live in a penthouse apartment in the heart of downtown San Francisco. The elevator opens directly into my living room. No one can access my floor without a code and I am the only one who knows it. I'm definitely a city guy - I could never visualize myself in a suburban house with the big dog, the perfect family and the beautiful green grass. I step into the elevator and press the button for the garage level. I hate the elevator… it's one of my pet peeves. It takes a long time to go from my penthouse to the garage and it's painfully boring for me. I examine myself in the mirrors as the elevator descends. I'm the type of guy who says what he thinks, have often been accused of being cocky and blunt. I really don't care what people say about me so I wear what makes me comfortable. My signature look is basic – jeans and a T-shirt. Tonight it's a white V-neck, dark wash jeans and my favorite pair of black boots. _ You may not be dressed for a black tie event, but damn Cato, you look pretty good, as_I give my reflection a smirk.

_Ding!_

The noise catches my attention and I look at the screen that indicates which level the elevator is on. I'm psyched to see I've already reached the garage. I'm relieved no one else pushed any buttons, making my ride any longer and more miserable than it was. It's bad enough being stuck on the elevator alone, but when other people enter this sardine can, I get antsy.

I head to my baby, my black Audi R8. I sit behind the wheel, put the keys in the ignition and start the motor. I love the growl my car makes when it starts - so powerful, so energizing. I also love the feeling it gives me; the feeling that the world is within my reach. While I drive towards the club, I think about everything I need to do once I get there. I still have a bunch of paperwork waiting for me from earlier this week. Since it's Friday, it's going to be busy tonight. _Lots of money to make and lots of pretty girls in your club… not bad at all._I smile to myself as I drive along thinking about my upcoming evening.

I am the proud owner of District 2 - a bar/club I named - though mainly everyone calls it D2. Running D2 is my life and I love it. I had thought about starting a business for quite some time now, but it took awhile for me to make my thoughts a reality. I've always had the money at my fingertips because my family is wealthy but wasn't exactly sure how I wanted everything to be. Honestly, for a while, it didn't feel like the right time.

About a year ago my favorite Uncle, Brutus, died. I was his favorite nephew and he left me an extremely generous inheritance. I had been fortunate to spend most of my summers with him from the time I was very young to just a few years back as an adult. He was very special to me and Brutus thought of me as the son he never had. He and his partner Enobaria loved each other and me very deeply. I've always wondered why they did not have children; was it by choice or something else keeping them from having their own child? My uncle was so dedicated to his career. Perhaps he couldn't, or didn't want to take on the responsibility of raising a child in addition to his career.

It had been discovered, when Uncle Brutus's will was read, that I'd receive my inheritance. Enobaria was immediately to take control of his business and their bank accounts. I knew she'd do a terrific job managing things and she continues to be successful. I wasn't sure what to do with the money to best honor his memory, but he had been the one to teach me everything I know today about running a business. After contemplating it for a while, the choice was obvious. I followed his example, and started my own business. He was such an outstanding entrepreneur and I think he would have been proud of me. D2 has been great and I'm glad I waited for the right opportunity.

In addition to having my uncle as a role model, I do have natural abilities that make me a strong businessman. I'm a born leader and not easily managed. I am too stubborn and hot headed to take direction from anyone. I'm also extremely fortunate to have my associate, Clove, working with me, because she is able to conform. We met at University when we had the same classes, became good friends over time and I knew I wanted her as my business partner. We share the same vision and approach situations in a similar manner. I knew that, despite her constant sarcasm, I could trust her. She is extremely loyal too.

The vibration of my iPhone brings me back to reality. It's a text message from Clove.

_Hurry up! Your ex just arrived and is, like always, a pain in the ass!_

_Not again! Glimmer._ _Why must you be such an insistent pain in the ass and why are you bugging me at my club? _I let out a big sigh. _When are you going to get it through your skull that our relationship is over and we are so done! Cato, what are you saying; it's not even a relationship! Arg! _I want to know why they let Glimmer in my bar. I was crystal clear with my employees about not letting her in the door for any reason. It's obvious I'm going to need to have a word with my doormen.

I knew it was a big mistake dating her.

I quickly typed back an answer to Clove.

_I'll be there in 2._

I put my cell phone back in my pocket, turn at the next block and D2 comes into view. There are not too many cars here yet, only those from the employees. I drive into the parking lot and head straight for the back. I avoid parking near the front of the lot at all costs. That's where most of my patrons park and more often than not, they leave my club after consuming alcohol. You never know what could happen and I can't be too careful with my baby.

I enter in through the back door that's used just for employees and immediately begin searching for Glimmer. _Cato, yeah you're amazing, hot and just in general everything a girl could want, but you have got to rid Glimmer, for the last time, of her Cato obsession._

Honestly, Glimmer is everything a man thinks he wants. She has a hot body, shiny blond hair and big green eyes. _Cato, she may be drop dead gorgeous on the outside, but she's an empty shell. You can't even have an intelligent conversation with her and that says something! She makes you feel like freaking genius! Uh, hello!? When did you become freaking Einstein? _Before we started dating, I made sure Glimmer knew I wasn't looking for a serious relationship. I even used the words, "Friends with benefits," and she agreed. The problem is, it was a fake _ok_ and ever since, she's wanted more, but I don't do relationships. I haven't since... _Never again Cato…never! _It was a long time ago, but it still feels like yesterday._ Shake it off and focus on getting rid of blondie, even though obviously she's still not getting the message. _ Last month, I decided it was in our best interest that we stop seeing each other.

Now, I have unintentionally become her obsession. It's like her full-time job to stalk me.

_Ok, I'm sick of this chasing after her crap! I have work to do and I'm not wasting any more time on her. She'll traipse in like a little puppy dog soon enough anyway, so I might as well get something accomplished in the meantime._I head to my office and as I'm about to open the door, I hear a hysterical voice yelling, "No! It's not true! Cato loves me. He just doesn't know it yet!"

_Whaaat?_I freeze on the spot.

I recognize Glimmer's voice. Did I just hear her correctly? I'm supposed to be in love with her, but I don't know it... yet? _What the fuck Cato? She is a freaking nut job. Amazing choice getting involved with this little train wreck! _I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I hear Clove's hysterical laughter and am intrigued at what's going on in my office. _Maybe Clove will get her to see how insane this is. You had better hope she's good at this Cato or drastic measures will soon have to be taken. _I force myself out of my thoughts, hold my breath and listen for what happens next.

"Glimmer, are you that stupid? Please! You're the last person on earth Cato would _love_. He doesn't give a damn about you and he was clear about what he wanted from the beginning. Did you really think you could change him?"

_Oh! _That does explain why she has been acting differently lately. Glimmer was usually so self-centered, but now that I think back over the last few months, she had been focused much more on me and doing everything in her power to draw me into the relationship. She had bought some fancy lingerie, was using her feminine wiles to try to please me in oh, so many ways. She even planned dates for us that I like, but she doesn't. _I get it…she's trying to "fix" us, and she really believes I'll give in and be with her. _She was desperate to keep me and was doing everything in her power to do so.

"Yes," Glimmer mumbles, with a small faint voice. She sounds like she's completely devastated.

As I continue standing outside my office door, it becomes eerily quiet and I'm not sure if I should stay or go. _The last thing you need to do is have her find you here...let Clove take care of it. _Then again,_ what do I do if Clove can't fix this? _As I'm debating with myself about my next move- make my presence be known or disappear - I suddenly hear someone crying. Obviously, it must be Glimmer. I must confess that I'm like a lot of guys and don't deal well with crying women. _Damn it Glimmer, I didn't want you to get hurt. It's not intentional and you know I told you this in the beginning. Why couldn't you just do what we agreed to and keep feelings out of it? Stupid girls, their feelings, their illusions! I'm sorry, but I don't know how you twisted things so you thought that we were in a relationship. I said friends with benefits! _As I stop ranting to myself, I hear Glimmer still crying, but much softer than a few minutes ago. I'm guessing Clove is probably feeling uncomfortable by Glimmer's tears and has no idea how to react. As I wait by the door, I can't believe what happens next.

"Glimmer, you need to pull yourself together. You're a beautiful, young woman and you will meet someone who's just right for you. Not only will you love him, but also he'll love you in return, like you deserve. Come on, get up now; go wash your face and I'll ask Marvel to drive you home. Everything will be fine." Clove says.

_Huh? What is going on in there? _I'm surprised by Clove's kind and reassuring words. It's not easy for her to open up to others and comfort them. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't hearing it myself. On top of it, she is consoling Glimmer. _Glimmer!_ _Clove hates her!_ My friend is full of surprises tonight and as I chuckle to myself, I hear someone coming towards the door. _Damn! I need to get out of here before they see me!_

I quickly head over to the bar and pretend to clean the counter. I see Clove approach Marvel and she talks to him for a few minutes. Finally, he nods and then walks in the direction of the office, probably to take Glimmer home. Clove is still standing in the same place; she is staring at an invisible point in front of her. Her eyes, wide and haunted, as she appears to be lost in her own thoughts. She finally senses me watching her and looks up, her eyes meeting mine. They express nothing though, not even anger. _So odd._ I expect her to come and yell at me but instead she heads to her office. _Definitely odd._

A few minutes later, I see Marvel walk out into the bar with Glimmer wrapped in his arms. She seems to be perfectly comfy and not like she just had a meltdown. I know Marvel has had a thing for her and hope she can feel the same for him. I smile and think they could be great together. I let out a big sigh of relief.

I finally head to my office to complete the piles of paperwork, still waiting for me.

**xXx**

I look down at my watch and realize it's already midnight. I stand up, stretch a little bit, and head back into the club. I walk over to the bar to grab a drink. As I'm pouring a glass of cognac, I hear a female voice near me. I glance up to see a girl with spiky blond hair glaring at me. I hadn't realized she was talking to me, but she seems rather put off by the whole thing. She continues to scowl at me as she taps her fingers on the counter. _Super! There are so many babes here tonight and I get to deal with Miss Sourpuss_. I try to put on my most charming smile - even though I have a few other choice words to describe this one in front of me.

"Four gin and tonics, please," she repeats, with a definite edge in her voice. I raise an eyebrow at her, realizing what she has asked me.

I'm the owner of the most exclusive club in town, and she thinks I'm the bartender; i_s this a_ _joke?_ My employees sneak a quick look over my way. They see what's happening, but don't offer any assistance other than trying to keep their smart assed grins hidden from me. I shrug. Once I get over the initial shock, it is actually somewhat amusing. I prepare four gin and tonics and set them on the counter for Miss Grouchy Pants. _Just keep the names to yourself. It would not be nice to call her a bitch, even if that's what she is. _I continue to amuse myself so I don't go off on her… not good for business.

I realize a lovely brunette is talking with the blonde and I know she definitely was not there a few minutes ago. They turn their eyes to me at the same exact time and the blonde is still… well let's just say if looks could kill! I am pleased to see that her friend – I love dark hair – is totally checking me out. She blushes and I give her my most charming smile, Cato in the seduction mode. Blondie gives her friend a not-so-discreet nudge in the ribs, staring at her. This causes the blush to deepen in her beautiful cheeks and we continue to smile at each other. As we stand there, Miss Attitude pays for the drinks, takes them and walks away without saying a word.

"Sorry about my friend," the brunette shyly replies. "She needs a couple of those in her before she loses the attitude. Thanks for the drinks." She gives me an apologetic smile and follows the miserable blonde back to their table. I give her an understanding smile as she looks over her shoulder at me one last time.

Sipping my cognac, I watch them from the bar and realize their table is quite close. They join another girl who's facing the opposite direction. From where I'm standing I can't see her face, but she has the most stunning hair. It's long, dark and has the perfect amount of waves. _I just love brunettes! _

These are the times when I enjoy being a bar owner… definite perks of the job!

As I observe what's happening throughout the club, I see Clove on the first floor, sitting at our reserved booth in the VIP section. She takes a sip of her dry martini as her big brown eyes sweep across the dance floor. _She just doesn't seem herself tonight!_

I decide to check on how she's doing. She really saved my butt tonight with Glimmer, although it still has me completely confused. I leave my spot at the bar, and join her at our booth. She turns and nods a greeting so I do the same. _Why is she acting like this? This is so not Clove! _She is completely immersed in her thoughts and I don't want to disturb her, so I decide to give her some space. She'll talk to me when she's ready. We sit in silence and observe the activity on the dance floor. It's the perfect vantage point from our booth here in the VIP section so we're aware of everything that's taking place in the club. Unexpectedly and totally out of the blue, I spot a familiar face among others.

My breath catches in my throat.

_It's impossible._

_All of a sudden, I'm taken back to that parking lot where my life was turned upside down 10 years ago._

_I'm 18 and she's standing in front of me. That look in her fiery gray eye as she says those words to me - the last ones I'd ever hear from her. I hold her shoulders - I need her to look into my eyes so I can tell for sure if that's really what she wants, if she really means it - but she manages to free herself from my grip, and starts running. I can't move. I'm completely shocked, frozen in place, and so broken. I call out her name but she ignores me. Lost and confused, the only thing I can do is watch her get into her car. Just before she leaves, the parking lot, she turns to me one last time._

_That look she gives me... will haunt me forever._

I snap back to the present.

When I think about that day, it brings a wave of bittersweet emotions. I feel nostalgic and a bit heartbroken. Remembering the times we had together, I honestly can't say if there were more good or bad times. The good ones were, _oh so good…_in fact they were extraordinary. On the other side of the coin, the bad times were disastrous! We were always at one end of the spectrum...never finding the middle ground.

_She is the only one who will ever touch my soul._

I shake my head. I don't think it's her, it can't be! It must be my head playing tricks on me.

"Are you okay, Cato? You look like you just saw a ghost. You didn't move for like... five minutes?" Clove asks, raising her eyebrow at me.

_Well... actually yeah, I just saw a ghost from my past._Sometimes I wonder if I really knew her because it seems such a long time ago. Was I really the one who experienced such amazing times, those special moments with her? Anything having to do with her just feels so surreal.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I reply, giving her my best fake smile.

She looks closely at me and it's obvious she suspects something but doesn't push the subject. Clove has always been intuitive, but she knows when to let something go.

"What about you? You didn't say a word to me tonight." I retort, keeping an eye on the dance floor, trying to forget my memories about _her_.

"It has nothing to do with you, I just needed some time to think." Clove answers, and seems slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, and by the way, I talked to Glimmer. I don't think she'll be back anytime soon. "She smirks." I must admit, I just don't understand girls who throw themselves at you like a hard drug," she adds, rolling her eyes.

I give her my most alluring smile because I'm not quite sure how to respond to that , but I have to taunt her. She peers at me with narrow eyes and then slaps me on the arm. "Idiot, don't put your I-will-fuck-your-panties-smile on me!"

"Owww!" I grin as I rub the spot where she hit me. She just rolls her eyes again and we watch the dance floor for a few moments before I say, "I saw Marvel with Glimmer in his arms. I hope things work out between them." I let out a small laugh.

"You know he has always liked her," she responds simply as she shrugs.

"Yeah, I know." I answer. Maybe Glimmer will actually leave me alone if she falls for Marvel. They are a good match for each other - they both look good but are totally clueless.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Clove asks me after a couple minutes more of us watching the dance floor. She turns towards me, nods discreetly and turns me in the right direction.

Bewildered, I look where she points me and my heart just about stops.

_It's impossible._  
_The impossible seems to be possible._  
_My most evil nightmare,_  
_But also my greatest fiery desire,_  
_Is there... standing right in front of me._

I froze to the spot, just like 10 years ago. I am completely mesmerized by the sight of her. She is all I see; everything else around me is a blur.

She wears a red dress, the color of my bleeding, broken heart after she left me. The silk starts just above her knees, caresses the curves along her body and exposes the delicate skin of her perfect shoulders. Her long glossy brown hair cascades to one side of her face - her perfect face. She is even more beautiful than I remembered.

She stares at me, her stormy gray eyes, completely enraptured.

_I'm hypnotized by you._

_Only you._

_Katniss._

**xXx**

**_Thank you to my beta Roborams!_**

**_Let me and my beta know some love :)_**

XX


	2. New Beginning

**Chapter 2 - **New Beginning

**Another Night**

* * *

**KPOV**

I'm still sitting at my desk, drowning in an endless pile of paperwork when I glance at my watch. _Crap! It's already 7. _ I should be getting ready to go out with the girls.

Johanna and Annie are my two best girlfriends; more like sisters, really. They had been complaining that I never go out with them anymore and were laying a giant guilt trip on me. They didn't quit until I agreed to meet them for "Girl's Night" at this new club, District 2. If they get the impression I'm not taking our plans seriously… well, let's just say I need to get out of here so I have time to get ready. Our "Girl's Nights" have become a tradition since we first met in college. We take it seriously too - clubbing and drinking until we literally drop. We were especially crazy in college and the craziest was when we couldn't even remember our own names! Now that we're older, life has gotten in the way and we just don't have the freedom to go out every weekend.

I sigh, reminiscing about all the fun we used to have, but I am 27 and the proud owner of my own restaurant. Being a responsible adult means having less freedom and is bittersweet, but I'm thrilled The Mockingjay's popularity is steadily increasing. We even have the occasional celebrity gracing our doorstep. Building a successful restaurant requires hard work, with a lot of time invested on my part. It can be exhausting, all the traveling and meeting with people to promote the restaurant, but I wouldn't have it any other way. The Mockingjay is my life.

I really don't have time for much else; seeing my friends like we used to, dating or being involved in a serious relationship. I smirk to myself, _Katniss, you know you're a disaster when it comes to dating or anything having to do with the opposite sex. _When the restaurant is busy, I'm busy and I like it that way.

I look at a picture on my desk and smile. It's my business partner, Peeta and I, cutting the ribbon on the night of our grand opening. I reflect on that amazing moment. _None of this could have happened without Peeta. He has made this impossible dream possible. _He is a major reason, if not the main reason we've been so successful. In addition to being our extremely talented head chef – his menus are innovative and the food is fantastic – he is the major financial investor. Without my best friend Peeta, The Mockingjay would not exist.

Peeta, Annie, Johanna and I all met at Hult International Business School in San Francisco. Peeta and I had a couple classes together and I learned a lot about him in the one year he went to college with us. His family is extremely wealthy and they wanted him to pursue a career in business, but Peeta had other plans. He loved to cook and decided to leave Hult after that first year in order to become a chef. We remained friends, keeping in contact with each other after he left. We were on the phone one night, discussing my plans for after graduation, and I shared with him my desire to have my own restaurant. Even though I hadn't asked him for financial backing, he offered me the money for start up expenses as long as he could be my head chef and silent business partner. I couldn't turn down his offer because Peeta is an amazing person. He's generous, kind and not the least bit arrogant – even though his family is filthy rich! I don't know if there's anyone else, actually, who's more caring and compassionate than Peeta.

Having a fantastic person like Peeta to work with makes the unbearable days bearable. He is my ray of sunshine, even on the foggiest of days, and if you know San Francisco, you know fog! We've had such a positive experience so far, that we often consider opening another restaurant in New York. We are still waiting for the right opportunity to come our way but it hasn't crossed our path as of yet. If and when it does, we'll go from there.

_Beep!_

I pick up my blackberry and glance at the screen. It's a text message from Johanna.

_I hope for your sake that you've left work because if you haven't, yours truly will release a plague of locusts on your restaurant._

That's our Jo, always direct…and sarcastically threatening. I send her a quick reply.

_Chill out Jo! No worries…I'll see you at 11pm ;)_

As confident and sarcastic as my reply sounded, it suddenly hits me; _I have no idea what I'm going to wear tonight! _The panic starts to rise in me as I look at the amount of work still left to do on my desk. I really need to get a good portion of this taken care of before I can leave.

_Beep!_

I look back down at my cell phone; having a feeling that it's Jo again…she probably didn't like my "chill out" comment.

_You'd better! If you don't show, I will come to the restaurant and drag your workaholic ass out of there! You won't like it, I guarantee._

_Whoa there Josie…definitely threatening! Someone needs a drink!_

I decide not to escalate the texting war. I put my phone away, and dive into the piles of paper overtaking my desk.

_Just focus Kat… Peeta has everything covered in the back and Madge is set in the front. _I'm relieved Madge is working tonight so I can just focus on my work here. I had originally hired her as a manager, but that girl can still waitress and bar-tend with the best of them too. She is always willing to help the staff and me with anything we need. Not only is she one of my best employees, I now actually consider her a friend.

After what seems like just a few minutes, I hear a knock on my door. Glancing at the time, I realize I've been hard at work for a few hours.

"Come in," I say, as I sigh to myself. Madge pokes her head in, a rosy blush on her cheeks, and I wonder what's happened to make her turn so red.

"Katniss, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a gentleman at table 10 who is insisting he see you."

She continues to blush furiously and I think she might be embarrassed, but don't understand why until I replay her words in my mind. She did say a man was at table 10. _Who is this man at table 10 and why does he want to see me?_

"Ok, just give me two minutes and I'll go see what he needs. Thanks, Madge," I reply.

I try to figure out who wants to see me at table 10 and honestly have no idea. Tables 1-10 are in a more secluded section of the restaurant. They're the perfect tables for couples on a romantic date, as well as offering our more famous clientele some well-deserved privacy. I look at the clock again. _Damn it's already 9:45! Where is the time going? I have to hurry up or Jo is not only going to drag my ass out of here – she is going to kick it too! _I sign a few more papers and decide to surrender.

Paperwork 1: Katniss 0. I sigh, once again, and just decide to come into work early tomorrow to finish it.

I finally leave my office and work my way over towards table 10. I stop and take it all in before I get close enough for him to see me. He is extremely handsome. He has dark hair and is definitely alone as he sips his red wine. _Why is he alone? Who eats out alone on a Friday night and what in the world does he want with me?_

Usually our clients request to see Peeta, in order to complement him on the meal. I don't remember the last time anyone wanted to complement me as the owner, but I would have to agree with them…Peeta is most definitely the star. He is so much better in social settings too. He can talk with people so easily and make everyone feel happy to be around him, where I come off a bit stiff and standoffish. I get nervous and have a hard time finding the right words. I apprehensively smooth my skirt, take a deep cleansing breath and continue over to meet this mystery man at table 10 with a confident stride.

"Hello, welcome to The Mockingjay. How may I help you?" I hold out my hand to shake his, giving him my warmest and most sincere smile.

Instead of shaking my hand, he takes it up to his lips and kisses it, ever so lightly. My hand tingles at his touch and I need to figure out what the hell is happening here. As he is doing this my mind races until his striking gray eyes meet mine. _This is surreal! Katniss, just stay calm and under any circumstances, do not blush! _I repeat this mantra to myself, hoping my body will listen to my brain.

He smiles and replies fervently with a smooth, manly voice, "Good evening, I'm Gale Hawthorne. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Everdeen."

_No way! Just breathe Kat! _I wonder how it is that this gorgeous man is the famous food critic for the San Francisco Chronicle and more importantly, why no one alerted me to this fact. The Chronicle is the most popular daily newspaper in town and here stands their very own Gale Hawthorne…in my restaurant. He's amazingly young and handsome and I honestly had no idea he was so attractive, but he obviously knows me. _Ughhh…Kat, get it together and focus. Somebody please shoot me now! _ I try to keep a cool, calm exterior even though my insides are anything but.

My voice sounds strong and confident as I respond, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hawthorne. You already know who I am, but please call me Katniss. I'm delighted you came in tonight. Can I trust you are having a pleasant evening?"

His piercing gray eyes continue to stay fixed on me as he sips his wine. The intensity is unnerving and I impassively glance around the restaurant, trying to keep the calm exterior I've possessed thus far. "It's perfect," he whispers, completely captivated by the rich burgundy liquid in his glass, to the point where he seems quite distracted.

I'm unsure of what to say next and feeling awkward at his reaction. I need to break the silence though, so I begin, "May I suggest one of our specialty desserts – "but he cuts me off, asking, "Please, won't you join me? There is more than enough room." He waves his hand at the spacious table, occupied only by him.

_Are you serious? Gale Hawthorne just invited me to sit with him at his table. _Any other evening I would readily accept but the girls will be waiting and I'm already running behind schedule. If I sat down with him, I wouldn't make it on time and while Jo may be kidding, she could be completely serious. I shudder at the thought. _Think Katniss…this is Gale Hawthorne - remember, famous restaurant critic? _I realize this could be beneficial for the restaurant's reputation or hurt it if I make the wrong choice and I am completely unsure of what to do. My hesitation is obvious but Gale interrupts my thoughts, "Forgive me; I'm sure you have better things to do."

"No, It's not that. I'm supposed to be meeting my friends at this new club and I really should have left a while ago. You wouldn't want to come with us, would you?" I blurt out before realizing what I just did.

_What in the world did I just say? What is your freaking problem Katniss! You ask Gale Hawthorne to come with you to Girl's Night? _He raises his eyebrow questioningly and pauses for a second before replying, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your plans with your friends."

I wage another war in my head as I think, _No Hawthorne…no I'm not sure at all, _but somehow I hear my voice nonchalantly answer, "It's nothing big. We're just going to go to District 2. My friends keep telling me it's a great club and that I have to get out because I've been working too hard. I just haven't had the time because everything here has been so busy. I won't accept no for an answer, Mr. Hawthorne!"

I think I missed my true calling as an actress. I can't believe that I, Katniss, "can't find the words" Everdeen, actually just said all those things so calmly and convincingly. _You go girl! Everyone thinks Peeta's always so smooth, but how do you like me now? _I smile to myself.

He smiles, almost shyly, and says after a few seconds, "OK, you convinced me. I'd love to join you. What time are you going?"

"I'll meet you at the entrance around 11 if that works for you? I really do need to run so I can get ready. You know how girls are," as I roll my eyes and grin.

"You couldn't be more perfect than you are, right here, right now," he murmurs, his eyes gazing at me with the intensity that had me so unnerved a few minutes ago. I haven't had a man look at me this ardently in a long time and I just wish he'd stop staring. It's like he's trying to reach into my soul with those eyes. _Sorry Gale, I don't let anyone into my heart… well, not anymore._

"Well, thank you; it does work well for this environment, but not as well for going out to a club. I really need to change out of my work clothes into something a bit more fun. _You're doing great Kat, keep it up! It's almost as if Peeta's words are coming out of my mouth…weird. What's even weirder - Gale Hawthorne's primary focus is on me - why is that?_

"Very true, Katniss, but you look amazing, nonetheless." He studies me and glances approvingly. _Is Gale Hawthorne actually trying to flirt with me?_ This so cannot be happening!

"You are much too kind, Mr. Hawthorne," I laugh as I glance down at my watch, "Thank you again and I will see you there? I really have to head home if I'm going to make it back in time."

He nods in reply and winks at me as I start to leave his table. I smile, but am trying to figure out what took place a moment ago and how my friends will react to my impulsively. I just can't comprehend the audacity I exhibited! What caused me to invite a man – _not just any man Katniss! You invited Gale Hawthorne…famous food critic…San Francisco Chronicle – to go dancing. _I feel the urge to slap myself, think twice and head for the door. It will be an interesting evening I am sure. I can feel that already

**xXx**

I've tried countless outfits on and none of them are working! I'm running out of time – my watch shows it's already 10:35 - and the panicky feeling returns. I remember why I prefer working; this is way too stressful! I try on what seems like the thousandth outfit, look at my reflection and realize I found it. I'm standing in my spacious walk in closet wearing a strapless blood red dress. The corset style hugs my boyish figure, giving me Ava Gardner curves. _This is the winner!_

Honestly, I wouldn't focus so much on the perfect outfit and my appearance, but I was the idiot who invited a very handsome Gale Hawthorne to our Girl's Night! It's been so long since a man made me blush and act so impulsively. My stomach feels odd… maybe a little bit fluttery, but I definitely don't feel my stomach doing flip-flops. There was only one person who tied my stomach in knots and I will never let any man, including Mr. Gale Hawthorne, get that close to me.

Those simple thoughts as I look at my reflection take me back in time. My mind focuses on the lyrics to a favorite song playing in the background. I had played that song, The Curse, by Dream City Film Club constantly after my heart had been broken all those years ago. I never imagined someone could break me - but he did - even though we were never an "official" couple. The memories flood over me like high tide on the shore. Memories that need to stay in the past but here I am… drowning in them once more.

_Let the picture of my face_

_Pressed against her face_

_And the time that she was mine_

_Burn into her mind_

_Been betrayed by my loved one_

_May their sky turn black above_

_May they choke on each other's tongues_

_May they never fall in love_

_May they never fall in love_

_May they never fall in love_

_May they never,_

_Never_

_Never fall in love_

Every time I hear it play, I swear it was written just for me. It so perfectly explained all the emotions I felt… still feel, to an extent, when the memories force their way to the surface. Every single word is so true, so touching, and so heartbreaking. I know I'm not the only one broken by a lover - being wounded to the point of closing your heart off to love and wishing the same on the other person – that person who changed you. When I think about him connecting so intensely with another girl…_there's just no way he could, Katniss. _He ruined any chance for me to love again because there is no one else like him. Even though I'm not positive, I think it was the same for him, even though he hurt me so. I sigh as the song finishes and hate the fact that I still want him to be alone and broken, but our connection; it was electric, one of a kind and the reason I will always be alone.

A new song starts and I'm brought back to the present moment through its lively beat. I tap my toes to the brighter, lighter tempo. The sadness and heaviness of the emotions I felt push back down, buried deep inside and now, I am able to focus on my evening. _Formerly known as Girl's Night - but who freaking knows now that Gale is going - because he's definitely NOT a girl, Katniss!_

I look back at the mirror more closely and am pleasantly surprised with what I see. _ Whew! Elegant, entrancing and sexy, Katniss, but not overdone. Nice job. _I am extremely relieved with how my look is just right for the evening. My legs seem even longer because of the nude high heels I slip on my feet and I decide to leave my hair free flowing and wavy. I touch up my mascara and lipstick - just enough to enhance my natural beauty – and after a final glance in the mirror; decide I'm ready to get this "Girl's Night plus Gale Hawthorne" started.

I look at my clock and it's already 10:51 but I have a good chance of getting there on time. My apartment is only a short drive over to District 2. I grab my keys and head off to the club.

As I drive slowly past District 2's entrance I notice there is already a waiting line, which gets me annoyed even before I've parked my car. Lines suck and I 'm not patient when it comes to waiting in them.

I pull into the parking lot entrance, dreading the line, but glimpse Annie and Johanna up near the door talking to one of the bouncers. _Crap! I forgot to text the girls to let them know I invited Gale. Speak of the devil, there's Mr. Hawthorne right now. He looks lost…I wonder if he thought I wasn't going to show? _Since I didn't tell him what kind of car I drive and he can't see me through my tinted windows, he has no way of knowing I'm actually here. He's waiting by the front entrance to the club – looking more nervous than he did earlier tonight when he asked if I was sure it was OK he join us – so I roll down my window and wave to him. He spots me and looks visibly relieved as I gesture to him that I'm going to park the car. He nods in acknowledgement, giving me a more relaxed smile than just a few moments ago. I decide to park in the back of the building and remarkably, find an empty spot near the employee entrance. _Wow... the odds are in my favor tonight. Let's hope the girls have a way to keep me out of that hideously long line. ...then they'd really be in my favor!_

I'm putting my keys in my purse as my cell phone vibrates. My guess...Johanna…_ really Katniss, who else would it be texting you tonight?_ I check out the screen and confirm it's a text from her. I shake my head as I read the message:

_It's 11:15, where the fuck are you?_

I don't even bother with a reply because I'll be there in less than two minutes. Walking towards the entrance, I reach Gale first and smile sheepishly at him.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" I lean up and kiss both of his cheeks. _Good to see you're up on your international greetings, Kat. Very smooth!_

"No worries, I'm just really glad to see you." Gale says with a playful grin. "I was starting to think I might have been stood up by the extremely lovely Katniss Everdeen!"

_What a flirt he is! Two can play at this game, Hawthorne. _I give Gale my best little pout and coo, "I would never do that..." I scrunch up my face as I hear Johanna's loud voice and clicking heels on the sidewalk. "But I did I did forget to tell the girls -"

"Katniss, there you are. It's about damn time!" Johanna says as she smirks and pulls me in for a hug. Annie greets me after and when we're giving each other a hug, Johanna gets right in Gale's face, demanding, "And you are?"as she suspiciously raises an eyebrow.

"Mason, please!" as Annie laughs at Johanna's antics. She knows Johanna's bark is way worse than her bite.

I glare threateningly at Johanna and retort, "Ease up Jo. This is a friend of mine. I invited him to come out with us tonight and I know you'll make him feel welcome. Gale Hawthorne, meet my friends, Johanna Mason- just ignore her when she acts like this - and Annie Cresta."

I meet their eyes, almost pleading with them not to ask. They look at me, wide eyed – not really angry, just surprised – and we stare at each other for a moment. I was sure the two of them, especially Jo, would rip my head off, but I suppose they're happy to see me with a man. Annie is the first to break the awkward silence, "That sounds great, Katniss and I'm pleased to meet you Gale. I know the bouncer so we don't have to wait in line." She does her best smirk at me, "Sorry Kat, I know how much you love lines, but too bad for you!"

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue at my wonderfully kind friend. Sarcasm doesn't come easily for her… she's just too pure.

Annie continues, "I also reserved a booth for us, but unfortunately it's not in the VIP section. It takes at least a week in advance to have those available. We'll just have to get you out sooner than it took for this time, Katniss, and we'll live it up in like VIPs for our next Girl's Night." She's all smiles, and then blushes slightly as she looks at Gale. "Sorry Gale, didn't mean to insinuate you're a girl!"

Gale gives my enchanting friend a charming smile and a wink. "No offense taken, Annie. It's a real pleasure to be here tonight with you lovely ladies." He gallantly gestures with his hand, "After you, Miss Cresta."

We follow Annie as we climb the stairs to the entrance. One of the well-dressed bouncers sees Annie, nods to her and lets us enter. I'm surprised, and think to myself, Wow_, they look great! _I'm impressed with the classy black suits they're wearing and can't recall any other club where the bouncers made such a good first impression on me.

I'm astounded once I get inside the club. I feel like I've stepped into another world! From the outside – an ordinary grey building with a red 'D2" sign - one would never know how remarkable the interior is. Instead of entering on the main level, we seem to be slightly above it. I'm guessing we're on, what could possibly be the VIP floor due to the fact that there are a few more bouncers up here. They seem to be keeping a close eye specifically on this area.

I turn to Gale and utter, "This is amazing! I've never been here because it opened the same time as The Mockingjay, and I just don't have time to go out much, but WOW! Have you ever been here before?" As I wait for Gale to answer, I continue to soak up my surroundings.

"No, never," he replies with awe. Gale is as captivated by the scenery as I am, but finally seems able to break himself of the trance and murmurs, "No, never. I don't know if I'm in Las Vegas or in the middle of some erotic film. This is totally breathtaking!"

Gale definitely hit the nail on the head with that one. I can't even be embarrassed about the erotic comment. It is visually stimulating; much like Las Vegas, but not in a bad way. Too much stimulation can bother me but I don't even have a headache. _It's sensual with an air of mystery, but cozy at the same time._ The lighting in shades of red enhances the sophisticated interior design. Not realizing how perfect my wardrobe choice was at the time, I blend in perfectly with the wall.

Annie, obviously familiar with the club, leads us down the few stairs to the main level. We are seated at our table and I look up, noticing some people in the VIP section. They lean against the railing, taking in the view of the dance floor. Immediately a waitress comes over to the table. She asks us what we'd like as she focuses completely on Gale and seductively batting her fake lashes at him. _Pathetic!_

Gale begins to order, as if he knows exactly what he's doing, "We'd like a bottle of champagne please. Cristal, if you have it." The waitress continues to smile at him and nods, acknowledging his request.

With wide suspicious eyes, Johanna and Annie look at me, trying to get me to answer their question telepathically and I know what it is even without them saying it aloud. I think we all are wondering if Gale is rich, or is he just trying to impress us by ordering such an expensive bottle of champagne. _How am I supposed to know? I just freaking met him a few hours ago. I know nothing about Gale Hawthorne, other than he can bless or destroy my restaurant with his written word._ I shrug my shoulders discreetly to let them know I don't have a clue.

Annie turns her attention to Gale and begins a conversation with him. Jo continues to meet my eyes, raising that one eyebrow yet again and whispers, "Cristal, Katniss?" Annie's family is extremely wealthy so Cristal doesn't mean anything to her the way it does the two of us. Johanna and I have always had to work hard to get where we are in life. We both graduated from 'The School of Hard Knocks'.

I murmur to Jo as I glance towards Annie and Gale, "Yeah, I know. I have no idea if he did that to impress us or if he just has too much money and needs to waste it somewhere."

Our waitress returns with the champagne, all the while trying to make eye contact with Gale, but he doesn't even notice her. He pours the champagne, handing each of us a glass. We toast to our Girl's Night plus Gale. I sip the champagne and sigh, _Cristal… Mmm… unbelievably exquisite!_

The alcohol flows generously and I'm getting dizzy so I decide to stop drinking, at least for now. I reach for some water instead, realizing I'm 27 and have to go to work tomorrow. _Let's call it a night on the booze, Kat, a hangover is the last thing needed for a busy Saturday at the restaurant. _ Jo and Annie head over to the bar to get another round of drinks and Gale gets up to go to the men's room. I finally have a moment of peace and close my eyes, feeling the music.

Johanna returns, fiery eyes and almost stomping, with four gin and tonics and sets them on the table. Annie follows her a brief minute later. Her cheeks are bright red – not quite the shade of my dress – but something, or someone has gotten her flustered. Johanna scoffs and tells me that a gorgeous bartender sent our sweet Annie into this flurried state.

I look over to the bar but see no one who fits the description – tall, blonde with striking blue eyes – _really Katniss, how would you even be able to see his eyes from all the way over here? _I think of someone I knew who had the most striking blue eyes…cerulean, in fact and I'm sure the bartender has nothing on him. I begin to spiral into my thoughts of those cerulean eyes, but am relieved to see Gale is headed back over to us. Fortunately, watching him approach us pulls me back from my memories. I chuckle to myself because Gale is so not able to walk in a straight line. He is still extremely attractive, but more in a cute way right now, the earlier sophistication eroded by his tipsiness.

"How ya doing pretty lady? I'm feeling pretty good at this very moment." Gale's words are slightly slurred, but not so far gone to be completely drunk.

"A little dizzy so I started drinking water. The last thing I need is a bad headache in the morning. I have a busy night at the restaurant tomorrow and need some time to recover. I am getting old, you know," I replied, laughing at Gale's uninhibited side.

Impulsively I say, "Ladies, didn't we come here to dance till we drop? What are we waiting for?" I give them a big smile as I get off my stool, preparing to relive my youth.

Johanna moves to the music at her seat and says, "You know it sexy, let's get out there and live it up a little!" I roll my eyes at her and laugh. Annie is already standing next to me with a big grin on her face. I focus my eyes on Gale, batting them flirtatiously, the way the waitress from earlier had done and cock my head to one side. "You coming with us Mr. Hawthorne?"

"You go ahead and I'll join you ladies soon. My head is spinning a bit so I'm going to sit here for a couple minutes and relax." He smirks at me with a gleam in those gray eyes that still attempt to penetrate my soul.

"Fair enough, old man," and I nod, laughing at how different Gale is when given alcohol. "You don't know what you're missing! Be out there in a few or Jo may come and drag your ass out on the floor."

We find a spot to dance near our table and let ourselves be carried away by the music. I'm enjoying the music – it's really excellent – and we ladies fall into our usual routine like we were out just yesterday. We dance suggestively as we move with each other. Our Jo is an amazing grinder and men always stop to watch us. More specifically, Gale is riveted on us and his eyes are blazing. Whether it's the alcohol or simply the look in his eyes, I feel quite sexy, irresistible even. I continue to move languorously while I look at him through my eyelashes. He seems to be worked up…agitated even. _You go Everdeen!_

_Katniss with alcohol in her body: 1, Gale: 0_

"He's really quite attractive. You should totally take advantage of this situation and get laid," Johanna whispers in my ear.

_"_Johanna Mason!" I give her my best Katniss scowl, but am not completely serious. She smiles knowingly, waggling her eyebrows at me. I try not to laugh and roll my eyes at her.

I look away for a moment and my gaze falls on the VIP section above me. What I see freezes me to the spot.

_No! This can't be happening, it's impossible Kat! _The memories that had threatened to surface earlier come rushing to my head and it's so surreal… almost like an out of body experience.

I see myself standing in a parking lot 10 years ago.

_"I'm done! I can't do this anymore." I say as my voice rises in intensity, "I never want to see you again, Cato Evans!" I look away, just in time so he won't see the tears that threaten to fall at any second._

_The tears I'm trying to hold back begin to obstruct my view, they're multiplying at an alarming rate. I need to stay strong and not cry, but it's so damn hard because I'm not in control anymore. He still grips my shoulders tightly, but I get the strength to free myself from his grasp. In shock, I realize he doesn't try to grab them again…usually he would take hold of me and cling to me with everything he has, but he didn't. He stood there frozen and let me go. Cato let me go. In that moment, I know he's done too. He's given up on us…and Cato never gives up on anything he wants._

_I can't even comprehend it – it's just too much to take in – and all I can do is run. Every ounce of energy left in my body propels me to my car. I have to run because I can't let myself get lost in his eyes, hear his voice, or surrender to him. I have to run for my sanity. I hear him calling me, but I've started this and there's no turning back. I throw open the door, get in the car and start the engine. In my current state, it surprises me I can even do this, but I have to get away. I have to get out of here. Before I leave the parking lot, I look over to him one last time and I'm shattered by what I see. The love of my life is standing in the middle of the parking lot, looking so lost. His face contorts in pain. I want to run to him but I'm already so broken and it has to end. I have to be the strong one._

_But I think right now of all the things we could have been_

_And how it will never happen_

_It saddens me to the depths of my core_

_As I pull out of the parking lot, I allow my tears to fall._

All I can do is stare up at him. He is so handsome, so much more than I remembered. The boy I loved so much is no longer a boy, but a man. I can't take my eyes off of him. I am completely enthralled. The emotions I forced to stay buried have taken over every part of my body and soul. I don't know what I feel... elation, anger, hurt, lust, brokenness and probably other feelings I can't identify. I realize the girl sitting next to him has noticed me staring and she whispers over to him as she continues to look at me. _No, no, no, no, no…please…please don't look this way! _I want to run. I have to but my legs do not cooperate with me.

The inevitable happens. He turns his head and looks down at me. I can't hide any longer as his cerulean eyes connect with my gray ones as I feel electricity move through my body.

I am lost.

_Cato._

**xXx**

**Thank you to my beta Roborams!**

**If you are a new reader, welcome! I'm currently in the process of revising my chapters as I have changed Betas and would like all the chapters to be written in the same style. It might take some time to get throught chapter 3-4-5 but when I will post a new chapter usually an old chapter will be up too.**

**Leave me and my beta some love :).**

XX


	3. Just us

**Chapter 3 - **Just Us

**Another Night**

* * *

**KPOV**

The last time I saw him it was 10 years ago.

The energy that gushes between our bodies, mesmerize us. We forget ourselves in the eyes of each other as the current flowing through our bodies meet, recognize the other one. It's just me and him. No people. No music. Just us.

Back in the past, the attraction that we had towards each other defied all the laws and a decade later we still have it, more intense than ever. _It's scary._

Suddenly, he stands up in his entire splendor, his magnetism radiating through all his pores. My eyes appreciate the male specimen in front of me, my stare running down his body, memorizing every detail. I love the way his dark jeans hang low on his hips, his muscular arms and chest defined through his plain black V-neck t-shirt. It's purely so... _male_ and just _Cato_.

A part of me has an irresistible urge to get lost in his arms and in his smell. While the other part of me knows that I should run away and fast. I know it would be the right thing to do but my legs don't listen. You know when your body doesn't obey you more, but instead it gives you away. _Ughh!_ Why, he still has a hold on me! Unexpectedly, I feel a hand around my waist as a man's voice whispers in my ear, "Are you dancing?"

I had almost forgotten, Gale. I turn to look at him and despite me I slowly raised my gaze to meet Cato's. I know I should ignore him but I cannot help myself. He visibly looks mad as he watches Gale's hand on my waist and glares daggers at him. If looks could really kill, then Gale would have died 7 times.

_Oh, Cato, Cato ... Always so possessive._

I must pull myself together. I don't want to have anything with him again. He was playing a big part in my life in the past and it should remain in the past. I don't know if I will do the stupidest thing on earth, but I turn completely to face Gale and say, "I have a better idea, come get a last drink at my place?" _What the hell, Katniss!_

I know that if I play with fire and I can get burned, badly burned.

He watches me as if he's trying to read me, to see if I'm really sure about that. To tell you the truth, I'm surprise by my own boldness. I've never been a girl like that, bringing a one night stand at home. Finally, he nods. _Perfect._ I'm definitely an adult capable of making my own decisions, and now I want to get rid of Cato in my head. _Remember Katniss, the past should remain in the past._

I smile at Gale as I pull his hand and say, "We should go say goodbye to the girls before we leave." He nods and follows me, a smile on his gorgeous face.

Not too far from us, I see Johanna dancing with a man. I walk in her direction, she immediately sees me and stop dancing. She starts walking towards me, "You okay?"

"I'm good, Jo. I just want to let you know that Gale and I are leaving," I say to her.

I don't want to mention that I saw Cato because she'll get animal on him. She's really loyal and protective of her friends. When I told her my story with him, Johanna was so angry, swearing she would snatch his balls if she crosses his path. Luckily, she doesn't have an idea of how he looks.

Johanna has a knowing smile on her face, she leans and whispers in my ear, "Enjoy it, and tell me all the details tomorrow!" Gale is looking at us, wondering what we are saying.

"Don't worry! You too, have a nice night" I say, looking at the guy behind her.

She made a vague motion with her hand that means do-not-worry-for-me-if-I-have-a-problem-I-will-take-care-of-it. I burst out laughing, that's so much like Johanna. I kiss her on the cheeks and Gale does the same.

I spot Annie at the bar talking with a handsome man. He have a slightly tanned skin and bronze-colored hair, he looks like a model. They seem totally captivated by each others. As I approach, Annie sees me and instantly blushes. There's something... Her blushing is always giving her away.

"Sorry to bother you Annie, I want to let you know that I'm leaving. I already told Jo so you can stay here," I say.

"You're leaving already?" She sounds surprised as she looks at me, after a moment she adds with a small voice, "Ok, but before you go I want you to meet someone." She blushes again.

I raise an eyebrow at her, and then turn to face the man next to her. I guess he is the someone.

"Katniss here is Finnick, a childhood friend that I lost sight of, Finnick here is Katniss, my best friend." Annie says. He takes a step towards me and lean it to kiss my cheeks and say with a seductive purr, "Nice to meet you Katniss."

I'm pretty sure all women throw themselves at his feet. I must admit he's beautiful and has incredible turquoise eyes. Finnick is certainly a model because his beauty is too commercial, too perfect. A man like that can just bring bad news. Johanna and I are really protective of Annie because sometimes she's just too sweet and naive. But from what I observe, this guy looks at Annie in a funny way, I would say almost with adoration. _Odd._

"I'm delighted to meet you Finnick. Here is Gale," pointing my hand in the direction of Gale.

As I watch them shake hands, I think about not wanting to dwell here. I hasten to add with a smile, "Well, we'll go and I would not want to impose our presence. Have a good evening!"

Annie stares at me a wary look as she says, "Have a nice night!" Finnick smiles at her and then turn to us saying, "It was nice meeting both of you."

"Yeah, see you maybe next time," Gale says at them.

When we are a bit far from them, Gale asks me, "You didn't recognize him?"

"Who? Finnick?" I reply a bit confuse.

He nods, "Yeah, he's the guy in the new blockbuster of the summer."

I peek up at him completely unimpressed, "I am not easily impressed, especially by celebrities," I pause for a second and add, "But now that you mentioned it, I recognized him." And I do, it's just when Annie did the presentation it didn't cross my mind.

We try to reach the exit, but it's almost impossible to move given the fact that there are so many people in here! As I'm trying to walk through the crowd, I lose sight of Gale. _Ughh!_ I look around me however I don't see him with all those people dancing. Suddenly, I feel a body slide behind my back against me as the hands of the person takes possession of my waist. I feel a slight breathing close to my ear.

"Dance with me Kat ..." he whispers in my ear with a deep and husky voice, sounding like a plea as he slips his hands to my hips. His voice wakes in me a lot of memories.

_No, no, no!_

He smells so good, so manly... it arouses a millions of sensations through my body.

I close my eyes to find the inner strength to fight him because I know it will happen in the next few minutes. I close my eyes as if I wish I didn't hear his voice. I close my eyes because in spite of myself, I like feeling him so close to me... again.

_The head says one thing, but the heart says something else. Ha!_

I never thought I will hear that voice again. Betrayed by my own body and maybe alcohol, I slowly start to move my hips in rhythm with him. I feel so safe in his arms as if I was destined to be forever there. My body seems to remember his body, molding itself perfectly to his. His hands gently roam my curves although an electric current pulse all the way through my entire body, the sexual tension between us still palpable. For a few moments, I can forget our past as if we were always together.

_But this is not the reality..._

I turn around to fall directly into his blue eyes. I see his pupils are dilated by lust. I can also notice sadness and joy as well in them. I don't why but I raise my hand to gently caress his cheek. He has changed so much, but at the same time he remained merely Cato. He closes his eyes while he let himself melts in my touch. _My Cato..._ I slide my hand along his neck, tracing the outline of his chest, his abs... and stop. He slowly opens his eyes as if he'd enjoy the most delicious dessert in the world and stare down at me. _I missed you so much._

"Tell me you still feel the tension, the current flowing between us," he murmurs in my ear, feeling his breath on my skin make my body shiver.

What a question! I could supply electricity for this place for the night!

_Katniss, what are you doing! _Again, I know I should get out of his arms and walk away. However, once more, my body just doesn't cooperate. I consider him through my eyelashes, biting my lower lip. He growls and pulls my body closer to his as if he wished to merge with me. "Do not look at me like that. You know the effects on me."

I slightly moan as I feel his body, thin fabrics separates skin on skin contact. I don't understand why my body betrays me like that. _This is so unfair_. I continued to observe him between my eyelashes as a part of me wants to make him mad crazy. I like to watch him struggle with his demons.

"Don't test me. Say something, Kat," he orders, raising my chin gently. My eyes meet his cerulean blue eyes. _He's so in control of himself... and of me._

I don't know what to say, I am afraid to talk. I am afraid of the words that will come out of my mouth. I should have run when he touched me. It's now or never, I try to free myself, but in vain.

"I won't let you go a second time, Kat," he says very seriously, tightening his grip around my waist. _Ugh!_

I peek up at him like I was hoping to see... _I don't know what in fact._ It disturbs me. His words made me want to cry. It reminds me of everything we could have if he had done that once. However, everything things happes for a reason. All of a sudden, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

"Katniss, I've been looking for you everywhere," Gale says with a worried voice.

I feel Cato's grip loosen a little bit, I take that opportunity to free myself and fly into Gale's arms. _I don't know why I go into his arms but I do. _I guess it's to give me the force not to melt into Cato's arms, not to give in. He glares at Gale with a murderous look on his face but Gale is completely oblivious because he is looking at me. I pull Gale's hand to make him understand that we leave right now. He gets the message and starts walking to the exit. I want to put as much distance as possible between my body and Cato's body. It's bittersweet because I have an irresistible urge to turn around and run back into Cato's arms.

Surprisingly, Cato does not follow us.

_Why haven't I been stronger? Why did I dance with him? Why did I let him touch me? Why didn't he say those to me 10 years ago? Why did I touch him too?_ All the whys give me a headache. Seeking for answers because of a man is always a lost cause.

Finally out of the club, we walk in the direction of my car. I distractedly ask Gale, "Have you come with your car?"

"No," he grins. I turn my head and look at him. He's handsome - tall, athletic, brown hair and gray eyes. I smile back.

Eyes on the road, I absent-mindedly listen to Gale talking about his trip in France. He doesn't seem to realize at all that I'm not really attentive to his story. That must be because I nod and say "Cool" at the right time. My head isn't with him, but with a blue-eyed man named Cato. He exudes such a powerful and masculine presence... My animal's side resurfaces when I'm with him. _I let out a big sigh in my head._

I need to stop thinking about him tonight. I cannot let him have a hold on me. Gale continues to speak, completely absorbed in his story.

I hope he will be that passionate with my body later...

But... I know deep down that I want to forget a man with another man.

_Not good... not good at all._

**xXx**

"_Come with me tonight, Kat," he mutters in the crook of my neck. My ear lobe is found between his teeth and he bites and pulls lightly, "Cato..." I whine._

"_Please... I need you," he continues._

_Cato begs me? I push him off. He could just not let me be able to push him, but he allows it. He looks at me with his burning gaze - full of longing - and there's also something else that I cannot discern. It's so hard to read him sometimes._

"_I can't do this," I said as I detach myself from him._

_Please do not insist! I don't know if I would be able to resist you again, I thought. He says nothing as he gazes down at me. I swear I can get lost in the depth of his blue eyes._

_Neither of us says anything. Our sexual tension absorbs the words._

_Unexpectedly, before I could prevent it, I feel his lips crashing on mine – demanding and possessive. I get lost in that kiss. At the same time, his hands gradually go down my back to grab my ass and lift me up - my legs automatically tighten around him, I moan into his mouth. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue. This man kisses me as if his life depended on it. He pins me against the wall as my back touches the wall, he stops kissing me. His gaze seizes mine._

_I feel his desire, his passion, and his devotion._

_The fire consumes us, burning continually._

_He examines me and kisses me again in the neck. His hand slides the length of my thigh as if he caresses the most precious silk. I close my eyes to savor the sensations that run through me. He thrusts his pelvis against mine looking for friction. I feel his erection sending a thousand sparks in my whole body. I need him too._

"_Ahhmm ... Cato," I grumble, incoherently._

_He whispers huskily in my ear, "What did you do to me, Katniss ... Did you cast a spell on me?"_

_**BIPP! BIPP! BIPP!**_

_What's that sound? Cato is fading away slowly._

_**BIPP! BIPP! BIPP!**_

I slowly open my eyelids slowly not really understanding the situation. Disoriented and sleepy, I roll in my bed trying to fall back into my dream. _Mmm..._

_**BIPP! BIPP! BIPP!**_

_What the hell!_ What's that? I'm passed out and, that sound irritates me terribly in this wonderful sunny morning. Too much light flood into my room. _I have no curtains or what?_

_**BIPP! BIPP! BIPP!**_

_Uggghhh! OK, I get it, I have to wake up!_

I stretch my left arm lazily to turn off the alarm installed on my bedside table. I go back between my sheets hiding half my face. _Mmm..._ That moment you decide to stay a little bit longer in bed after you wake, is definitely a pleasure of life its only lasts a few seconds, but it's so enjoyable!

I try to fall asleep but I miserably fail. As I stare at my ceiling, my dream comes back in mind. _Ugh!_ I dreamed about Cato. And what a dream! My body burns for him.

I officially declare my body, a traitor.

It's a bit blurry, but I remember being in an office maybe of a nightclub, because I remember hearing the bass of the music. _I wonder if it was in District 2._ I remember more or less the decor or the way we were dressing. But I do remember perfectly the emotions and sensations Cato brought me. His intensity always amazes me. I love him for that because it makes me feel so alive. I go back over his last words, "What did you do to me, Katniss. Did you cast a spell on me?"

_Please_! It is rather, "What did you do to me, Cato. Did you cast a spell on me?"

Yesterday night, I should have ran. Instead I melted into his arms like a beginner. And now I dream of him? Moreover, a dream rather promising... _Enough, Katniss!_

Unable to get back to sleep, I decided to start the day. Luckily, I haven't a hangover, thank you to the water. Gale pops in my head. It reminds me of the events of last night.

"_Gale, I don't think it's a good idea that I brought you home." I mutter._

_He turns to me, opens his mouth to say something but then he closes it like he's looking for the right thing to say._

_At last, he smiles and declares, "Yes, you're right." _

"_I'm sorry," I speak softly. If he knew ... I have to stop lying to myself, what I want is Cato. I hate myself for this simple reason. If I had not met him then probably Gale would in my bed._

"_You don't have to be sorry! I completely understand we can be friends, right?" he asks with a huge smile in his face. It's weird but I feel like I can trust him._

"_Of course, we can be friends!" I reply as I turn to him smiling._

This is because of Cato. _Always Cato._ I sigh loudly as if I'm trying to exorcise this man off me. _Today is a new day, start it in the right way Katniss!_

I prepare a light lunch. I never eat that much the morning. While I enjoy my vanilla Greek yogurt with red berries and granola, I look at my emails on my cell phone - most of the emails are related to work, I respond quickly to each of them.

I glance at the time, already 11:20! I have to meet with my private coach at 11:45 am, and after I took the total at the spa - manicure, pedicure, Swedish massage, body scrub and facial. _I can't wait! I need that!_

**xXx**

I feel like a new woman every time I leave the spa, as it is for the first time you wear new lingerie, you believe that you are beautiful and attractive. That's how I feel right now and it's great!

I am preparing to go to work. I put on gray silk sleeveless blouse and enough cleavage to remain professional. I hesitate between wearing trousers or a skirt. I finally opted for a high-waisted black skirt and black high heels. I usually don't wear lipstick, but tonight I wear a bright red on my lips.

I take a look once more into the mirror. Satisfied, a smile on my face, I take my handbag to get to work.

**xXx**

**I am so sorry that you wait almost a month for this chapter! I had a lot of trouble finding a beta but now, I have Mockingjay272. And seriously, she's amazing!**

**I want to take time to thanks everyone who put this story on alert/fav or even author :o! I really appreciate that.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I love reading them!**

XX


	4. Encounter

**Chapter 4 - **Encounter

**Another Night**

* * *

**KPOV**

It is 5:45 p.m. when I enter my office. The restaurant only opens at 8:30. I have a little moment for myself. As I drop my handbag on my desk, someone knocks on my door. "Enter," I say, and turn around.

The door opens, and Peeta's head appear. "Hey Peeta!" I walk towards him and give him a hug.

"Hi Katniss, how are you?" he replies, with enthusiasm.

You know those people who are always optimistic, positive and simply happy? Peeta is one of those people. I wonder how he can be constantly and always cheerful. As far as I remember, I've never seen him angry. Furthermore, it is impossible to be upset with him. He has soft and reassuring blue eyes that calm you instantly, not like Cato's who are intimidating and penetrating, and upset you more than anything. _Why I am comparing Peeta to Cato? _It's not even comparable.

"Not so bad and you?" I smile as I sit down behind my desk.

"Great! How was your girl's night out so far?" He asks.

_I can't tell him about Gale but I can't lie to him either._ When he knows I went out with Gale Hawthorne, he will give a lecture. I look down at the floor and say with a small voice, "Well... actually Gale was with us so it was not really a girl's night." Peeta looks confuse, "Gale?"

I peek down at the files on my desk and mutter, "Gale... as Gale Hawthorne." I glance up shyly at him, his mouth is hanging opens after a minute as he remember his mouth is open he closes it, "What the hell, Katniss?"

He adds with a little frown, "He can destroy the Mockingjay's reputation you know that right? Completely demolish what you work so hard for." I know he is right but Gale is not like that. Well, I hope so.

"He is a gentleman and a friend, don't worry about it," I reply, looking down back at the files.

He takes a moment before answering as if he lets the information sink in, "Mmmm... If you say so, but be careful please." I nod and say, "I didn't answer your question but we had a great time at the club." _Don't think about Cato, Kat. _But his face just keeps popping in my head.

"That's great! You know very well that you don't need to be that often at the restaurant. You can delegate more to Madge, and go out more. You know, take time to treat yourself," he says, shaking his head.

"Hey! I treat myself! I just had a full treatment at the spa today!" I retort as I look at him, offended.

"Woaa! You're not the tomboy I used to know in university," he laughs, raising his hands in surrender.

"Blah blah blah," I reply, rolling my eyes.

Still laughing he sits down at the chairs in front of my desk and pops a paper, "Actually, I came to see you to review some stuff on the menu's group tonight," he says, as he shakes the paper. It comes back vaguely in mind that we have a small group booking the private dining room. When we have a group, we prepare a special menu because it's less trouble for the waiters and cooks. He sits down, and we discuss for 30 minutes before concluding it all.

When we are done, just before leaving, Peeta turns round, looks at me for a few seconds before saying, "Tonight, you are especially mesmerizing Katniss." And with that, he simply disappears from my office.

_Huh? Mesmerizing? What was that? _I question myself as my eyes are on the now close door of my office. _Is he flirting?_ Ever since I know him he never tried to flirt with me. He would not want to break our friendship and not in this way. Well... maybe it was just a compliment. This is so weird.I put all my questions in a corner of my head, and cut down the work that awaits me.

Most on the time by Saturday all the administrative tasks were take care during the week but not tonight, I have some stuff need to be done. I let out a big loud sigh.

I take a look again at my emails. I see an email from our real estate agent in New York. He has some new locals to show us and wants to meet me next Tuesday. Great! I can't wait to tell to Peeta. We are looking forward to open a Mockingjay in New York; however we can't find the right spot. I made the changes in my schedule before I print the new corrected menu and bring them to Madge. It is 7:31 pm. There are already a few tables occupied in the restaurant. I find her next to the bar, waiting for her orders.

When she sees me, relief wash her face "I was waiting for you to go prepare their table."

"The reservation is at what time?" I ask, giving her the menus.

"8 o'clock. Sorry, I got to run," she responds by taking the menu from my hands, walking hurriedly toward the private dining room.

_Sometimes, I don't miss the time I was a waitress._

I head to the kitchen to inform Peeta that I have to leave for New York in the next week. It is last minute, but if we want to open a Mockingjay in New York, we need the best spot in the city. As I push the doors and enter the kitchen, I see everyone is focus on their tasks but remain calm under the pressure. I walk over to Peeta. As I come near him, I remember his comment from earlier. _Don't think about it, Katniss._ He didn't see me yet. He is concentring really hard about giving the final touch to a plate. He looks really cute with his eyebrows narrow. When I am almost next to him, I guess he feels me because he looks up and immediately blushes. I have an irresistible urge to laugh because it should be me blushing not him!

_But for now, I'll pretend he did not say anything about me being mesmerizing._

"Hey Peeta! Sorry to disturb you, but I have good news from our real estate agent in New York" I say, a little bit thrilled. I pause for a second and say, "I have to leave next Tuesday for three days."

His blush decreases and he stops doing what he was doing and gives me a genuine smile, "Wow! That's great news! Send me some pictures if you think it's the right spot!"

"Of course, I will!" I beam at him. "Do you think you will be fine? I take care of all the administrative errands and I will bring my laptop just in case," I add more seriously.

He rolls his eyes, "We will perish without you, Kat," he grins.

"Very funny, watch out your sarcastic tone, young man," I reply, sticking out my tongue at him like a kid as I leave the kitchen.

**xXx**

Installed at the bar, I talk with Haymitch, he is a regular customer for almost a year. Whenever I see him, he is always by himself and I see him frequently - and every time, I always wonder why he always comes here alone.

He drinks endless like he can buy all the alcohol in the world, he wears a Rolex watch, he has a private driver. From these observations I came to the conclusion that Haymitch is well-off. I know so little about him! I have no idea what he does as a career. We do not discuss serious matters because he is too often drunk and don't answer seriously my questions. Clearly, money does not buy everything but I suspect his alcoholism has to hide something much deeper.

While he contemplates the amber liquid in his glass, he asks me gravely, "Katniss, you are single right?"

_I guess tonight is the night that we launch into serious conversation?_

I turn to him on my seat and reply, "Yes, Haymitch. Why you ask?"

"Why Katniss?" He questions, still doesn't look at me.

"Why what Haymitch?" I smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not play innocent! Why are you single?" he glares at me.

The one million dollars question: Why Katniss Everdeen is single?

"And you, Haymitch? You have someone in your life?" I ask, cocking my head to one side.

"Stops answering a question with another question," he responds irritably as he frowns at me.

I know it's childish but I don't answer his questions, I want him to answer first. And also, what can I say? I put all my energy into work? I didn't find the right guy? I am looking for a man like Cato? _Why in the world did Cato come to mind? _I shudder and Iglance up at Haymitch waiting for his reply.

I look forward to hear his response. This man remains a great mystery to me, apart from his close relationship with alcohol and his temperament. He seems lost in his own thoughts, fixing a point next to my head like he is watching an exciting movie. His face shows nothing either sadness or happiness. After a few seconds, I'm annoyed so I shake my hand in front of his face. I always have been impatient. He blinks once, shakes his head and watches me with his gray eyes slightly puzzled. I notice how the color of our eyes is similar. He seems to ponder the words that are preparing to come out of his mouth.

Before he could answer me, I see Madge move hastily towards us, "Kat, I really need your help in the private room, please! Lexie is not able to help me."

_Again! There is always a problem with Lexie._

"Why is that?" I ask, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Her ex-boyfriend is in the group with a new girl. She went to the bathroom crying," she resumes, slightly exasperated.

It's always the same problem: a boy. I release a huge sigh inside my head. She needs to learn to separate her professional life from her personal life. "Ok, I'm coming. Give me 2 minutes."

She seems visibly relieved, "Bring their drinks, please." Then she disappears towards the kitchen.

So it appears that tonight I will not learn more from Haymitch. I turn to him and say, "The discussion is not over!" He just growl as a reply.

**xXx**

While I'm on my way to the private dining room, I realize they have ordered the most expensive bottle of wines. _They have taste._

I open the door and come in the room. I always liked the private room, low lighting, intimate ambiance, and just modern enough that it still remains inviting. When we design this space we have in mind to reproduce your living room.

I can see about 6 people sitting at the table. As I come near the table, I realize that I do not know who have to taste the wine because I didn't take their order. Suddenly Madge appears at my side and winks at me. She takes a bottle of wine, and heads to the end of the table. I turn to her, glance quickly at the person who was not sitting there just a few seconds ago, and look away

You know when you see someone that you are familiar with, but you are not sure? Your body acts on impulse, and you automatically cast a second glance to make sure it's the right person you thought. Well, that happened to me.

I think my heart will burst out from my chest.

_No, no, no, I cry inwardly totally freaked out._

What is he doing in my restaurant?_ Silly, he comes here to eat and have a good time._

His blue eyes lock with mine, a small smile playing on his lips. Unfortunately I have to admit that his presence radiates everyone in the room. He still wears a V-neck t-shirt however this time it is black, it seems that the V-neck t-shirt it is his trademark signature. Though he does not need to be in an elaborate looks, he just has to be himself to put the other men out of competition.

I contemplate him through my eyelashes, living a constant struggle in my head about him. I want to smash a bottle of wine on his head, as I want to jump him and tear out his clothes.

The night before come into my mind, I remember his touch, his breathing near my ear, it's like I can feel it on my skin, _through my skin_. I don't need to mention my vivid dream. _Ugh! I hate myself right now._

The conversations stop at the table. People observe our silent exchange, wondering what's going on not daring to intercede. The glass of wine is still in front of him, untouched. They are waiting after him to approve the wine. Instead, he gazes at me, through me piercing my soul, reading me like an open book, seeking for my hidden secrets.

_Stop for looking for all my secrets! My secret is that I try not to be affected me by you! Moron! Capiche?_

Last night, I had a little alcohol in my system. However, today I am completely sober. Katniss sober can be a total bitch. He irritates me to the point that I'm irritated at myself. Is it possible to be irritated at yourself? _Yes, because I should not feel all messed up because of him, but unfortunately I am. _Just that though irritates me.

I wonder if I have the same effect on him too. _Probably not, he must hate me._

Someone clears his throat, snapping me back to reality. I turn to the origin of this sound, and I see that it's coming from Madge. She narrows her eyes at me and wordlessly yells at me, "What is this crap? I have other tables to serve!" She is right, I must stop that.

I gaze down back at him and my eyes travel to the untouched glass in front of him. He follows my gaze and sees his wineglass. He observes it for a few seconds before grabbing it, and brings it to his luscious lips. He peeks up at me as he takes a sip of wine. _Why this simple gesture is imbued with as much sensuality?_ _Of subtle messages?_ I still observe him between my lashes. He deposits his cup without breaking the stare as he simply says, "Delicious..."

This simple word sends voluptuous waves at somewhere on my lower body. Maybe it's just in my head, but I feel like he dedicates that word to me, _like he just tastes me_.

_Yeah it's confirmed, I hate myself for good._

Wasting no time, Madge fills his glass, and proceeds with the other guests. I find the articulation of my legs to go help her in her task. I am conscious of his attention on me. I feel his eyes burning holes on my skin. I try to fill quickly the glasses without major damage. I rush outside of this room as I am about to push open the door, a hand – warm, large and manly - rests on mine. Cato's hand. I feel goose bump form on my skin.

I quickly remove my hand as if I had received an electric shock. The current flowing between our two bodies is exhilarating but also scary.

"Good evening Katniss," he says, his voice affecting me more than necessary. He is too close to me, I can even smell him. I close my eyes and take a deep and long breath.

_Be strong Katniss._ I don't reply back and just leave the private dining room with all the dignity I have left. I just acted like a teenager when in reality you are 27 years old. I feel like trashing my head against the walls. _Coward, coward ... I repeat in my head._

I walk rapidly to the bar to prepare myself a shooter. I need alcohol and quick to give me the nerve to go through the next few hours if I cross his path. I see in the corner of my eyes, Haymitch who watches me with an impassive face. I prepare a shooter for him too, and I slip it in his direction. He stops it with his hand, "In honour of what?"

"A moron!" I shout, absorbing the liquid that burns down my throat. _Yuck!_

"That must be the first time I see you losing your temper," he pauses, "Usually, you are so in control of yourself." I shrug, "I am human, you know."

He studied me for a few seconds and asks, "What happen?" I turn to him and he seems to be genuinely interested in what I am about to say.

_I do not know._

_I do not know why I let myself be affected in this way._

_I simply do not know and I want to yell._

For some unknown's reason, I answer his question, "An ex."

"So you already had a boyfriend," he says with a mocking tone.

_Ha-ha._ It's not funny. I toss him a dark look.

"Ok, ok. I understood. Katniss stop moping around. You should show him that you are above it all," he adds more seriously.

"I try Haymitch. Believe me, I try," I say and continue, "The problem is that my rational side took off when I'm in his presence... Even after 10 fucking years."

I do not even leave time to him to answer, I run into my office. I do not want to talk about it. Talking about it will just reopen the scar and the emotions that come with it. I need to think in my corner, alone. I slam my office's door and go sit in my chair, take off my shoes, and I gently mass my temples. I try to clear my head, but I fail miserably - memories overwhelming me.

_Finally! The end of the class! My books are already close. I just grab them and rush to the door with Felicia. At least I have her otherwise I will die from boredom. We carry our books in our lockers before heading to the canteen. On our way, we meet Rue and Mariana. We are the four inseparable, Felicia, the seductress, Rue, the gentle, Mariana, the supportive and I ... the flamboyant. They name me the flamboyant by the fact that I have pretty bad temperament. I hate it but I can't do anything about it. We have distinct personalities, but we complete each other._

_In the canteen, there is a table for each group: the gothic, the studious, the geeks, the emos and so on. Every day, the same groups will go sit at the same tables. This is pathetic but it is high school. We are tagged as the popular, so our table has the advantage of being close to windows. I can already see at our table Thresh, Rue's boyfriend, Caleb, my boyfriend, and Elias. They have probably finished their football training early._

_All smiles I go sit next to Caleb. Tall, brown hair, amazing green eyes, and just enough muscular it is the description of my Caleb. Not to mention he is the captain of the football team, all the girls want a piece of him. But, he is mine as I am his. _

_He turns to me, a big grin on his beautiful face and puts an arm around my waist. He leans to give me a peck on the lips. "I missed you," he whispers in my hair as he kisses my forehead. _

_I giggle, "Caleb! We just met last night!"Locking his green emerald eyes with mine, "It's never enough."_

"_You are so cheesy," I say as I playfully slap him on his chest. I have no choice but to admit that he is too adorable! All smiles, we gaze at each other._

"_Please both of you stop," Elias exclaims, pretending to throw up._

_I stick out my tongue at him, while Caleb punches into his arm. Thresh and Rue are smirking, as they watch our exchange._

"_Ouch, that hurts," Elias says, rubbing his arm on the sore spot. "Good for you," I reply and say out loud to my boyfriend, "You are so strong, honey." I bat my lashes at him as Elias pretend again to vomit. Everybody burst out laughing, they know it's not in my personality to say that kind of stuff._

_After we calm down, Felicia says, "The new guy is so captivating." We all turn to stare at her. I have heard about him, the new student from Canada. He has a funny name, it sounds like a roman soldier._

"_Felicia, you're impossible! You have a boyfriend, you remember," I retort, raising an eyebrow at her._

"_That does not mean I cannot get an eyeful Katniss!" she laughs. I just roll my eyes._

"_He was in our training," Thresh simply states. Felicia turn to him, "Develops!"_

"_There is nothing to develop," he responds, taking another bite of pasta, completely indifferent._

"_You're so boring," she scowls and pouts. Thresh shrugs and continues to eat his pasta._

"_Where is your boyfriend, Felicia?" Mariana asks, looking around her._

_Everyone exchange glances. We all know that Alix, her boyfriend, cheats on her, and she knows about it. I do not understand why she does not break up with him. Felicia looks at us with a blank gaze, and then observes something in my back. Curious, I turn around._

_My eyes fall on him for the first time._

_The new guy._

_And I absolutely understand what Felicia means by captivating._

I will always remember the first time I saw him. When our eyes met, I knew at that second he would play a major part in my life, but at what level I didn't know. 10 years later... He still haunts me.

And Caleb, I love him so much. And everything I did was to hurt him from the moment my eyes landed on Cato. He offered me the world on a silver plate. At some point, I thought we will marry and have kids. He was perfect but I was missing this special spark that I feel with Cato. When we broke up, it was really painful but being Caleb, he didn't hold a grudge against me. I wonder what he becomes. He was such a great guy, I'm pretty sure he is a married man. We lost contact when I came to settle in San Francisco as I lost contact to all my used to be friends.

I put my head in my hand as I take a deep breath to chase the blues.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come on in," I say, looking up.

**xXx**

**Uh-oh! Who do you think is behind the door? **

**I hope it was a good reading! Leave me your input/suggestions/worries anything. I truly want to know if I am in the right direction. I don't even know where I am going with this story, do I want a bad ending or happy ending! I love angst so I tend to go with the bad ending... :)****  
**

**Thank you to all of you again, especially my beta Mockingjay272.**

XX


	5. Burn

**Chapter 5 - **Burn

**Another Night**

* * *

**KPOV**

_Ugh! Can't I be alone just for a few minutes? _

The door opens abruptly, Madge walks into the office and stops in front of my desk.

_This is definitely bad news._

"Kat, I need you to serve the entrées," she says, darting a curious glance at me.

_Ha. I don't want to go back there._ I weigh the options. I could send another employee in my place but it would be definitely childish on my part. Besides, it would show him that he still affects me and I definitely don't want that. Or, I could just go help Madge and face him. I have no idea what to do. _Ugh!_ Everything was perfectly fine in my life before I met him again.

"Kat? You okay?" Madge asks with a worried voice.

I gaze up at her for a long minute still making up my mind. After several minutes, I answer, "Sorry. I'm fine," and add with a firm tone, "I will come assist you." _Please help me to find the courage to face him._

"Thank you," she replies, however she does not move from where she is. She observes me wondering what's going on, and finally she says, "You know the guy, huh?"

Damn it! She saw it! I pretend not to understand, hoping that it will change the direction of our talk. "Which guy?" I frown.

"You know which one, Kat! The sexual tension you two have is..." She starts but I cut her off by saying, "Come, we have some appetizers to serve. We don't want to let them wait too long."

She narrows her eyes at me a few seconds, most likely to find the answer to her question on my face, but she does not insist on the subject.

**xXx**

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale..._

In front of the door of the private room, I start to have a moment of doubt and I want to turn back.

But, it is too late to retreat, Madge has already pushed the door, and I have no choice but to follow her in and meet him again. As soon as I come in the room, his gaze snaps up at me. I briefly make eye contact with him and look away. He is always in the same place – the end of the table - still good-looking. _I hate him._

I sense his eyes run over my body, I feel naked under his smouldering gaze. In spite of myself, I am grateful that I took care of my appearance tonight. _That will show him what he lost!_ Well aware of his stare on me, I try to keep my head high to show him that he doesn't affect me. I focus on my job and I'm glad to see that I am not serving his entrée.

When I cross the door, I release out loud a sigh of relief.

Madge turns to me, put her hand on her hips and asks, "Ok, you're going to explain what's going on between you and the model that comes straight out of GQ magazine."

I try the tactic that I used earlier - ignorance. "Madge, I don't know who you are talking about," I reply, trying hard to look confused.

"You know who, but I'll give a short description just to help you, blond with blue eyes," she responds, "He looks at you like a hawk looking at his prey." She puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrow at me.

I nervously laugh, "What are you talking about?" I wish I appear credible because I don't know how long I can this acting up, "Ohhh! He sits at the end of the table, right? He is not bad looking."

She narrows her eyes, "Katniss, I give up for now because I have other tables to serve, but count on me to come back on the subject soon!" She says and walks away.

I wonder what I will tell her when she will ask me about him again.

**xXx**

The evening runs smoothly; I can almost forget the person who sits upstairs in the private dining room. This reminds me of Madge, she did not come asking for my help to serve the main courses. _Good, I am not complaining!_

And then I saw Gale break into the restaurant. I see him talk to the hostess. She glances at the computer probably to see if he holds a reservation. And, the hostess walks him towards the bar and indicates the seat next to mine, where Haymitch sits just a few minutes ago before he left. Strangely, we didn't talk about my celibacy.

As I see Gale approach I smile at him. He smiles back. "Good evening Katniss," he greets as he leans in to kiss my cheeks.

"Hi Gale, how are you?" I reply.

He laughs as he sits down, "Well, I had a slight headache this morning because of yesterday evening. What about you?"

_Not good. My ex's in my restaurant. And the guy who was supposed to be a one night stands but finally was not, is there too._ However, I articulate, "All good, the restaurant is running," I say, calmly.

He grins and cocks his head to one side, "Yes, I can see that! It is so hard to get a reservation here," he pauses and looks around taking in the ambiance, "I think it became my favorite restaurant. Everything is really great here."

I laugh, and he laughs too. This is completely ridiculous. It's Gale Hawthorne, the famous food critic and he prefers my restaurant? _Please._

I reply nothing at that, instead I get up and go behind the bar, "What can we serve you, Mr. Hawthorne," I beam at him.

"Surprise me," he replies.

He wants to play this game? I go completely at the end of the bar so he does not see what I choose for him. Happy with my choice, I come back and hand him a wineglass.

He takes it, smells the aroma and takes a sip, "Mmmm ... great choice, Miss Everdeen," he whispers.

"It's one of my favorites," I answer.

"It is familiar to me, what is it?" He asks, staring at me. I grin, "Château Léoville Barton St. Julien, 2003."

He nods appreciably, and says, "You know that I own a vineyard in Spain?" _Wow, he produces wine too?_

"Oh yeah? You..." I begin, but got cut in by Madge, suddenly at my side.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Katniss I need your help for the private dining room," Madge says, and then she blushes as she sees Gale next to me.

I have no choice but to go into the torture room.

"Sorry Gale, work is calling me!" I say, with an apologetic smile.

"No problem! I fully understand, this is your restaurant, and you have to make your customers happy," he responds with a wink.

"You got it! Excuse us," I smirk. _I wish I can be a mean employer so I don't have to go back into the torture room._

**xXx**

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale..._

It's like déjà vu.

Madge pushes the door and we enter the room once more time. I note the discussions flow easily around the table, but I don't see him. I do a happy dance in my head. _Please, can I put down all the desserts before he comes back?_ I'm about to drop Cato's dessert as I feel someone walk pass me. _Cato._ His delicious smell hits me like a ton of bricks. He takes place in his seat and glare up straight at me. My breath caught in my throat, I am close enough to see his eyes are not a light blue but a darker tone. They are filled with hurt, angry and sadness. He breaks his glare then abruptly grabs his wineglass and empties its contents. He is mad. And he seems to be mad at me. _What it is his problem!_ I have both feet rooted to the spot. I need to stop looking at him like an idiot.I regain the function of my legs and head to the exit without even waiting for Madge. _Why do I feel like this? Like I am hurt?_ I should be glad he acts like that, but deep down inside me just like any girl, I was happy for his attention.I pause and breathe.

I feel like a bipolar when I am around him.

I think tonight I'll leave a little earlier than expected, it will be a first. Usually, I take care of the closing so that Madge and Peeta can leave earlier. It is just 10:30 pm on my watch. I have to wait at least until midnight. In the evening, the restaurant often becomes a bar. Most of the customers left around 1 am because we close our doors at 1:30 am.

I need to change my mind so I head to the bar to help my employee. I spot Gale in a deep discussion with another man, he sees me and smiles. I smile back. The minutes pass rapidly at the bar, orders flow one after one. I am completely absorbed by my task until I hear a voice that I am familiar with, "Hennessy XO on ice." _Are you kidding me? Is he doing it on purpose? Don't look up, Kat._

But my eyes are already peering up at him hoping that I misunderstood, that is not his voice... but it's definitely not my lucky day.

Our faces are too close, my gaze lock with his, I am completely oblivious to the fact that I am actually working. I notice that his eyes are back to a cerulean blue not a dark blue just like earlier. I always found it fascinating that his iris varies depending on his moods. I always wonder what got him just an hour ago. _He's_ _maybe bipolar too, I laugh in my head._

_Keep it professional._ I hasten to say in a firm voice, "It is coming."

I realize these words are my first ones to him. I look up at him discreetly - his eyes are closed with a look of happiness on his face. I smile, he is so cute. _Cute? This is not the right adjective to describe Cato._ He is handsome and masculine, that's him. I hurry to prepare his cognac. I cannot help thinking that his order resembling him – manly and sexual. I set the glass on the counter as he says huskily, "Add it to my table, please," his eyes burning into mine.

I nod but before I could walk away, he puts his hand on my forearm that makes me stop on my tracks. I slowly turn to him, my gaze holding his. A shiver runs through me as I try not to wince - electricity running through me, through us. His blue eyes are on his hand which is on my forearm. _He probably felt it too._

His eyes travel up to meet mine,"How are you, Kat? I have not see you in 10 years." He pauses for this information to sink in, "I did not know you lived here. I saw you at my club and now, here. Funny twist of fate is it," he murmurs, looking at the amber liquid in his glass.

_Twist of fate, you say?_ _I hate fate!_ I meet your face two consecutive evenings. _Minute? _He owns the hottest nightclub in San Francisco?

"You own District 2," I blurt out, impulsively, and completely unaware that I am talking to Cato.

"Yeah," he replies, shyly as if he is embarrassed. _Weird._ "Ohh, ok, it's cool for you," I say, not knowing what else to state. He smiles.

_Katniss, end this conversation now._

"Do you work here? I noticed that you're not dressed like the others," he gestures, indicating the restaurant in general.

To maintain a professional look, I provide a uniform to all my employees. The uniforms change at each season. At this time, it's pretty simple, the waiters wears black pants with a white button-down shirt. This is slightly different for the barman, the men have the same outfit as the waiters but in black, while the women wear a slinky sleeveless black dress. It is normal that I do not melt into the background with my high waist black skirt and my gray silk sleeveless blouse.

Just him, can be that observant. He always sees all the details.

Before I could even formulate a response, he adds, "You're the owner?" _Uh? What?_

"What makes you think that?" I demand, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well... You are not dressed like the others. You multitask, I saw you bartending but also bringing the plates, and finally this restaurant looks like you," he glances at the restaurant.

_The restaurant looks like me?_ I take a look around to understand what he just says. The very dim lighting in warm colors gives a cozy vibe, even if you eat next to strangers. The main colors of the restaurant are in different shades of the color taupe with some black accent. The furniture has clean lines so the interior design remains modern. But, I still do not understand what he means.

I must show a question mark on my face because he says, "Kat! Can you not see that? It's cozy yet elegant and modern, just like you. I like the atmosphere here." _Is that a compliment? Do not blush, Kat. Remember, keep it professional._

"Thanks," I mutter, but I am still amazed of what he just told me.

His gaze is on me, I feel like an open book that only he can read. Suddenly, he seems to be anxious and serious at the same time. I must admit that to see him like that, it's cute. _Cato doesn't do cute, remember._ I sigh mentally, why do I let him affect me that way? It's like I can't think straight when I am near him.

"You... you... want to have dinner with me? You know... to catch up the lost time?" he asks, uncertain, his eyes are everywhere except on me.

_NO!_

"Yes," I respond, even before I send the message to my brain.

_What? _I hate myself.I just agree to have dinner with him. I feel like thrashing my head against the wall.

I glance up at him - he seems visibly relieved and content. His blue eyes shine a thousand lights, "What's your cell phone number? It's already midnight, and I have to show up at D2 before it closes," he beams at me.

Do I give him my cell number? I do not know if I am ready to do that, though now he knows where I work so I cannot run away forever. I do not know why, but I grab a pen, write down my number on a napkin and hand it to him. He takes the napkin as if it was the most precious gift in the world. He gazes down at my number and then looks up at me. I want to reach out to caress his face. He looks so dashing right now.

"I have not forgotten that you do not like talking on the phone, so I'll send you a text message," he smirks at me.

_Obviously, he always remembers every detail. _

He quickly glances at his cell phone, "I think it's time for me to pay."I smile at him and nod.

I go to the computer, print his bill and put in a black leather little book. I walk back to him, he already have his credit card ready in his hands. I hand him the book, he takes it and set down his card without even looking at the bill. He tends the little book to me.

_He owns a black credit card?_

I observe the **Cato R. Evans **engraved on this small piece of plastic. I cannot believe what happened since last night. My first encounter with him at his club, I meet him here at Mockingjay's and I gave him my personal phone number.

I hear my name. I turn around and see Gale, "I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave," he says. I walk over near the counter to kiss him on the cheeks. "I hope you had a great time here," I say.

"Always," he replies, smiling.

"You make me happy then! Good evening, see you soon," I beam at him.

He winks, "Don't worry about it. You will see me around." He turns around and head for the exit.

I walk back to Cato. As soon as I am near him I realize he is radiating deadly waves... at me. His usual cerulean eyes are replaced by a dark blue again. _Bipolar, bipolar, I though in my head_. What is causing these sudden mood swings I ask myself as I put the leather book in front of him.

"Is he your boyfriend," he snaps.

_What is his problem? He will not talk to me in this way!_

"What exactly does it concern you?" I glower back at him.

"Answer me, Katniss," his voice fills with authority.

When he uses my full name, it's dead serious. I glare at him, completely livid.

"Answer me, Katniss," he repeats, with the same authority tone.

Dark blue meet dark grey.

"I saw you with him last night at D2. Tonight, I saw you close to him earlier in the evening. My patience has limits, it has not changed. Answer me Katniss," He commands.

I just glare daggers at him because I am mad at him and at myself because I cannot control my body. Because his voice is intoxicating, filling my head with vivid images. He is actually so dominating and male. _Yeah, even if I don't like what he says although it's going straight to my panties. Ugh! _I shake my head of these thoughts.

Is he jealous? Impossible, it has been 10 years since the last time I saw him ... Put yourself in his place, if you see him a beautiful woman on his arms, how would you react? I would probably hurt... even if it is a decade later. That does probably explain his temper in the private diver room earlier. He saw me with Gale.

I watch him between my eyelashes it has an instant effect on him, the blue of his eyes softened little by little. "No, it's not my boyfriend, Ca .. Cato," I reply softly.

He gazes at me for a moment, "Ok." He does not look convinced but he says, "I am sending you a text message during this week." I nod and wait him to leave.

He stands up and waits. _Ok, you can go and bring your bipolarities with you, why are you still there?_

"No kisses," he smirks at me pointing to his cheeks.

_Bipolar. I smile in my head._

"You are impossible," I mumble, rolling my eyes at him.

As I approach my face, my eyes linger on his lips like they are calling me as I can feel the heat radiating from his skin. I gaze up at him and just before our cheeks meet, his gaze locks with mine. During these few seconds, we share a moment of extreme intimacy as if we were simply Cato and Katniss. We can be just who we really are and what we want to be for each other – without fear, without our past that we can stop fighting to be together. I close my eyes just to fully live these little seconds – _little seconds can be so powerful and meaningful_. Too soon, we stand back. His smell still lingers, intoxicating me, boiling inside me. I just want to lean in and bury my face in the crook of his neck. I contemplate him as he does the same. Absently, he raises his hand to caress my cheek, his blue eyes blazing. He looks at me with such tenderness. I close my eyes and let myself be lost by the sensation of his warm hand on my skin. _I want to stay forever like that because I feel in security and loved._

Too soon, I no longer feel his hand. I slowly reopen my eyes and met his, "Until we meet again, Kat."

On these last words, he turns around and walks away. He doesn't give me the time to reply, even if I don't know what I will say. I just watch him leave as I bring my hand to my cheeks, where he touches me. I still feel his caress burning into my skin.

**xXx**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Will they meet? **

**I am in a hurry but I wanted to post this chapter before I leave for a conference!**  
** I want to thank you all (you are so precious!) and my beta Mockingjay272!  
You are amazing readers! I want to hear what you guys are thinking, huh! :D  
**

**See you in the next chapter :)**


	6. Hold On

**AN: Here it is, Cato's POV of the previous nights! By the end of this chapter you should have a definite idea of Cato :). Have a good read!**

* * *

**Chapter 6** – Hold on

**Another Night**

* * *

**CPOV**

Heading towards the exit, all I can think about is my desire to return to the spot where I left Katniss. I'm terrified this is just a dream and she'll vanish from my life once again. Finding her has lifted a weight off my chest, I feel like I can breathe again, and it feels so damn good! There's still a part of me that's angry, no doubt about that; however, the relief and joy I feel is stronger than any anger.

Walking outside to my car gives me time to ponder all these feelings that have jump-started my heart. I'd closed it off for so long but I am totally psyched and stunned she gave me her cell phone number. She even agreed to have dinner with me. I was positive I would have to move heaven and earth to get her to accept. I feel like a little boy who has gotten the best Christmas gift in the world! However, I am pissed! Who does this guy think he is, putting his paws on my girl? Is he trying to get in her pants? If that's the case he's in for a rude awakening. _OH NO! That will never happen because Katniss is and will always be mine._

Despite this, I'm grinning like a school boy as I steer my Audi in the direction of D2. Memories from last night take over my mind. I can still picture her in that blood-red dress, created by the devil himself. Thinking about the look she gave me, penetrating deep into my soul, gives me chills and my pants are getting uncomfortable. She's not even with me but I react like a teenager at her memory. _Ugh!_

I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, snapping me back to reality. It's a text message from Clove.

_Take the rest of the night off if you want. I have everything under control._

Since I'm driving I answer her briefly. _Definitely not the time to get into an accident and die, not now that I've found my girl!_

_Are you sure? _

A few seconds later my cell phone vibrates again.

_Yes, but I can always change my mind._

_Damn Clove, always a sarcastic bitch! _I chuckle to myself because I wouldn't have her any other way, but a quiet night at home sounds really good. I had planned on going to D2, but I think I'll take her up on her offer and head straight home.

_All right, I'll go home. __Later._

I do a U-Turn and drive away from the club, now headed towards home. _This is great! I don't have to deal with the people at the club and all their bullshit. Plus, I need to figure out how I am going to get Katniss back. _

_Because she is everything I want and need._

It's been ten years since I last laid my eyes on her. She simply disappeared off the face of the earth. She left not only me standing alone in that parking lot, but her hometown, her friends and even her mother. Katniss' relationship with her mother had always been complicated and chaotic but I never thought she would run. I think she just gave up on their relationship and left with her younger sister Primrose. I guess… for better things. I tried to contact her several times in every possible way I could think of, but never got any response. Her friends were unsuccessful at their attempts, as well, and finally after two years of constant effort with no results, I abandoned my search. I realized I had to try to move on with my life the best I could.

To see her again, touch and feel her body so close to me almost drove me crazy. I wanted to keep my arms wrapped around her forever, drowning in her essence as we melted together in my club. I regrettably let her slip from my arms when the man she was with last night came out of nowhere to find her. I didn't know if he was her boyfriend - or what the nature of their relationship was - so I had loosened my grip. It was entirely possible she'd moved on after 10 years and in my state of shock I didn't follow her to get her number or anything allowing me to see her again. I've called myself every name in the book since I let her leave me once again.

Fortunately, fate was on my side when I ran into her tonight at her restaurant, though at the time I had no idea she was the owner. I had heard about the Mockingjay's excellent reputation but had never made it there. My friend, Foxface – her real name's Fiona – made our reservation, claiming the food and overall ambiance of the place were really great.

I'd stepped away from the table to use the men's room and upon returning, I saw Katniss walking around the table with the wine. I thought my heart was going to stop because I certainly never expected to see her there. She didn't notice me come to the table, sit down and watch her every move with eagle eyes. She was stunning as always._ That gray silk blouse, complementing her gorgeous eyes and caressing her soft porcelain skin. That skirt, accentuating her perfect waist and all her luscious curves. _ As my eyes traveled further down her body I lost myself remembering how I'd loved touching and kissing every delicious inch of her body. I took in her flawlessly toned calves and… _Damn, those shoes! She is so unbelievably hot!_What man wouldn't fantasize about those black high heels? I thought of things I wanted to do to her wearing just those heels.

_My Katniss, you are so exquisite_. She must have embraced her inner_ femme fatale_ because she looked nothing like the girl I met when we were 18, yet the pureness was still there. _My perfect Katniss, how I want you. _

Katniss had me spellbound. She and I were the only ones in the room that mattered. Somewhere in me, I was vaguely aware of my friends but not enough to care. She had finally looked at me but immediately diverted her gaze. _Shit, she's going to pretend I'm not here. Don't do this Kat, please! You felt that shock last night just like I did. Look at me, talk to me, baby_. As if she heard my silent plea, she lifted her eyes to meet mine. Our gazes locked and I stared into those striking gray eyes. I wanted answers to so many questions, the first one being "Why?" She looked at me through her long eyelashes and I couldn't decide if she was happy or angry to see me. I thought I saw want in her eyes, though she was trying to hide it from me and maybe, even herself. It didn't register with me at first, but I heard a sound and realized the waitress had cleared her throat to break us out of our trance - I guess she was getting impatient and the look she gave Katniss - wow, if looks could kill! Marissa, or Madge, or whatever she said her name was, obviously wanted the evening to proceed and didn't have time to deal with whatever was going on between Katniss and I. But, I didn't care about the waitress or even my friends. I kept my eyes focused only on Katniss until she lowered her gaze to the table. I followed it and realized everyone was waiting for me to taste the wine.

I picked up the wine glass, deliberately locked eyes with her once again and raised it to my lips. I took a sip of wine and was thrilled to see a shiver run through Katniss' body as I purred, "Delicious". _I still have it. I can see in her eyes she's angry, but she definitely wants me, even if she won't admit it. Give in baby, you're mine and you always will be. You know I want you so badly._That one word from my mouth would have been enough to bring our needy, wanting lips together, but I had just enough sense to remember that we were not alone.

Before she escaped, I needed to go after her. My hand naturally and instinctively covered hers as she was about to open the doors. My lips brushed her ear and I whispered, "Good evening, Katniss." She froze on the spot as I saw her eyes close. Her sharp inhale and shaky breath stirred so many emotions in me. I was sure she would return my gaze, connect with me once more, but she didn't. Instead, she opened her eyes, looked straight ahead and proceeded to exit the room. She left me behind for the doors to close in my face and acted as if I wasn't even there. _I can't believe you just fucking did that Katniss! How could you ignore me? This is not the end of it, by no means! _I returned to my seat; furious, but fortunately, my friends were engrossed in their conversation and didn't witness what had just happened. Even though I was livid and hurt - though I'm not willing to admit that- I often looked towards the door, imploring my girl to come back to me.

As fate would have it, my Katniss did come back. Her eyes met mine for only a second and she looked away. She looked ferocious and I knew I had gotten into her head. _Well good, you've been in mine for 10 years, Kat. I'm going to stay there too and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. _She helped the waitress, M _(I knew her name started with an M), _serve the appetizers and I undressed her with my eyes. I watched her squirm, although it was imperceptible to the novice onlooker. She knew I was watching her and was trying so hard to keep her composure. I was still so turned on by that outfit – that high-waisted skirt kissing her succulent flesh – that it took everything in me not to take her right then and there. She didn't serve my appetizer, but I knew I'd made a big impact on my girl. I planned what I might say to her when she delivered the main entrees but to my dismay, M was alone. Other than that, the meal was excellent. I would even give it five stars and that says something for me because I am extremely fussy when it comes to restaurants.

After dinner, I received a call from my sister, Alice, and I opted to speak to her outside due to the noise in the restaurant. After we hung up I worked my way back to the private dining room, hoping to get a glimpse of Kat on my way and that's when I spotted her. I saw her seated at the bar in an animated conversation with a man, the very man who had been with her at the club last night. I saw red and felt my fists clench. Once again, my possessiveness reared its ugly head. When it comes to Katniss, I tend to react violently. _Easy Cato, you can't screw this up now. The timing isn't right. You saw what you did to her upstairs. She wouldn't have acted like that if she didn't feel something. _I wasn't convinced and it took everything in my power to keep going with the evening. I proceeded to return to my table, seething with hurt and anger. Witnessing her enjoying that man's company not only pissed me off but it put a damper on the entire evening.

A little later in the evening, Alice called me back, which forced me back outside to take the call. She is planning a housewarming party and wants me to attend. While I take my family responsibilities seriously, running D2 makes it difficult to schedule things that are not club related. She wanted to find a date that would work for me and we eventually did manage to pick a date for the party.

I went back into the restaurant, climbed the stairs and pushed open the door. Katniss was there helping M serve the desserts. My mind went back to seeing her with that man. The anger I felt earlier in the evening began to bubble in my chest once again. I passed by her and sat in my chair. Even though I was angry, her perfume washed over my senses. _Roses and amber. God you smell beautiful! Mmmm. _She was just about to serve me my dessert and I looked directly into those gray eyes. My blue eyes were dark with anger, hurt and jealousy. _How could you do this to me? I'm supposed to be strong, but you make me feel so damn…weak. _She held my gaze for several seconds as she stood next to me. Her lips were slightly parted and I wondered if she would finally speak to me. It would be funny if it weren't so messed up; Katniss had yet to actually speak to me. The only way I could describe the look on her face was complete confusion. She seemed offended and even hurt from what she saw in my eyes. I wasn't completely sure though, because she never wanted to be easily read.

I couldn't take that electricity anymore; I broke the connection, grabbed my wine glass and drank it in one gulp. She appeared like she didn't know what to do, but suddenly turned on her heels and bolted for the door. M was still standing next to the table. She stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. M turned towards me with a puzzled expression like she was trying to figure out something. She turned back towards the door Katniss had just blown through and left the room - I'm guessing to find Katniss. While my friends enjoyed the delicious desserts, I was stuck in my head. _Damn, Katniss! How can you affect me so deeply? You've got my moods swinging from high to low so quickly, I feel like a fucking girl! _It also reminded me of a distant cousin who was bipolar. All the fucking ups and downs. _What was this girl doing to me?_I sighed, but knew there was nothing I could do at that moment so I decided to try to enjoy my dessert with my friends.

I told my friends I would take care of the bill, so we said our goodbyes before they left the restaurant. I needed to see Katniss, anyways. I couldn't leave things like they had been upstairs. I looked around for a minute and spotted her tending bar. I observed her fluid, graceful movements for a few moments from where I stood. It was like watching a flame dance before your eyes and I was completely captivated. _I had to talk to her but would she run again if she saw me?_ She's gotten to be retty good at this running game but I'm not playing. I deliberately waited until she was busy so she didn't see me approach. Her head was down so I stood near her at the bar and ordered my drink but she didn't look up. I knew she recognized my voice by the way her body tensed but she hesitated to look up at me. I wondered if this was her feeble attempt at getting rid of me? _She's trying to avoid me. I have to get her to pay attention. Please Katniss, talk to me. I need to hear your voice… _and then suddenly, that beautiful sound that is Katniss graced my ears. _I know it's only because I'm a paying customer and she is working, but at this point, I'll take anything._I closed my eyes and smiled, relishing the sound. She set my drink in front of me and I said the only thing I could think of to keep her there, "Add it to my table's bill, please".

She started to walk away, but I needed her. A war was raging in my head. On one side was strong, proud and stubborn Cato vs. the softer, vulnerable Cato who needed and loved Katniss. My girl looked so beautiful, yet I knew there was a war raging in her head too. _Say something to her you idiot! You're going to lose her. _I didn't know what to do, but I finally felt my hand reach out and rest on her arm. The shock that hit me was sudden and powerful. _That connection, how can it still be so strong? Why do I let her do this to me? Kat, baby, you have to feel this too, don't you?_ I finally got enough of my wits together to start a conversation with her. We talked about the basics – what we were up to in our lives- and were both amazed to learn about our respective businesses. She looked like she wanted to run again, but she couldn't hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks. The best part was every so often, I'd see her gorgeous smile, small, but it was definitely there. _She's so damn sweet. I've missed your smile Kat and that blush…I'm doing that to you. _My confidence, obviously shaken from the last two days, boosted just a bit when I saw her pink cheeks and those small smiles.

I had to find a way to see her after tonight. In my head, I was pleading with her, _Katniss, please, just go with this, and let me see you again. _I finally worked up the courage to ask her to dinner. _Way to go Cato, just keep stuttering and sounding like an idiot; that will definitely get her to say yes! We have so much to catch up on! I want to scream at her 'Don't... don't give up on us, not now!' I know she is feeling the same way I do but I know she's scared. _I ignored the warring in my brain and tried to wait for Kat to respond, but I wasn't able to keep my eyes on her. I was too damn nervous so I looked around the bar. I couldn't remember a time when I felt like this next moment would make or break me.

_Yes? Did she just say yes? Shit! Oh thank God! Get her number moron before you mess it up and lose this chance. _

I calmed down enough to get her cell phone number. She wrote it on a bar napkin and it was as if someone had given me most amazing gift. I tried to play it cool, but couldn't stop the smile radiating from my face. She looked like she might touch me, that wanting look was back in her eyes. _Yes, please touch me, I need to feel your skin on mine. Just take my hand, or better yet, kiss me._She didn't, but I knew she wanted it as badly as I did because her eyes have way of betraying her.

In the midst of this amazing experience we were having, the shit hit the fan. I had given Katniss my credit card to pay my tab and as she went to cash me out I heard someone call her name. It was a man's voice and not just any man. _Holy Hell_! _What the fuck is he still doing here and why in the world is he kissing my girl! Isn't it bad enough he took her away from me last night in my own club? _Granted, it was on the cheeks, something that could be completely platonic, but the rage was starting again. Even though I tried to keep it in check, I pushed Katniss for information on this guy and I could tell she was angry. I also realized I was kind of being a dick, but at that point in time, I really didn't care. I had to find out just what he was to her. When I called her Katniss, not Kat, she knew I was dead serious. My voice was commanding and she needed to answer my questions, the sooner the better for both of us. We know I only have a certain level of patience before I lose it and this debate we were having was seriously pushing my limits. I knew I would never physically touch her, but I couldn't guarantee anything or anyone else. I just kept telling myself to stay cool and keep breathing, anything to keep me from lashing out. She looked at me and seemed to be sorting things out before speaking. Her gaze softened and looked at me with that damn look – the one that calms my rage and makes me want to instantly ravage her – and told me that he wasn't her boyfriend. As I searched her eyes, I got the impression she was telling the truth. The tone of her voice had changed and was so soft and pure, but I didn't know what to believe. So I changed the subject and told her I would text later this week as thoughts raced through my head.

_See, you almost messed it all up because of your jealousy. She did kiss that guy though and she's hardly touched me. What about me? What about my kisses?_ I knew I was taking a risk and had to seem super confident to get what I wanted. I wanted Katniss' luscious lips on my cheeks. I remained at the bar, which seemed to confuse her and she wanted to know why I was still there. I made it blatantly clear I needed my kisses, giving her my best cocky Cato. She rolled her eyes at me – like that's going to keep me from knowing I've gotten to her – but I knew she had given her consent. I leaned in, felt the heat off her body, and locked eyes with her. My heart cried out to her. _Katniss, you know how much I still love you. Nothing will come between us ever again. We can do this, trust me baby. _In a moment I can only describe as heavenly, we kissed one cheek and then the other. We were so close, so intimate, so us. We pulled apart, neither wanting to, and I put my hand on her cheek, gently caressing it. She has to know she's the love of my life and the only woman I'll ever want. She completes me in every possible way. I tried to tell her everything with my eyes – the words just wouldn't come – and her eyes closed. She looked content and at peace. _My pure, beautiful girl._ I moved my hand from her face and her eyes met mine. "Until we meet again, Kat." I whispered and I left her, standing behind her bar. As I left her I thought, s_he was mine…ten years ago _and shookmy head regretfully, vowing to make her mine forever.

I realize I lost myself completely reliving what happened tonight as I enter the underground parking garage of my building. Not the safest way to drive, probably, but I am relieved to be home. Of course, the elevator stands in my way. If people knew how I bitched about the damn elevator they'd have a field day, but it is just so boring! You're basically trapped in a mirror lined, metal box with your reflections and thoughts, riding it the entire way from the bottom to the top, or from top to bottom. It never ends, but I guess it could be worse…some easy listening crap could be floating out of the speakers. I chuckle in spite of myself, type in my code on the keypad and the elevator begins its ascent. Thinking about what happened tonight in fast forward, all my thoughts have one leading lady. My Katniss, my girl, my love. Reflecting a moment longer on my rage at the bar, it just reminds me that patience is definitely not my best virtue! _Cato, you have to keep your cool so you can keep Katniss. She is most definitely worth it! She is the only one you have given your heart to…there will be no one else._

_Ding!_

The doors open to my apartment. _I am finally home!_ A wave of fatigue rushes over me as I turn on the lights and take off my boots. I walk over and drop my keys and wallet on the large island in the middle of my kitchen. The kitchen is huge – absolute luxury – all high-end appliances and any gadget you can imagine. I always think of Alice and laugh when I look at this amazing room. She gets so mad at me because I won't cook, except on rare occasions. I really am an excellent cook – it's a hidden talent- but I'm just not motivated to do it very often. _Maybe I would if Katniss were here with me. _My mind wanders, thinking about the awesome times Kat and I had cooking together. Of course, the actual cooking in the kitchen, but man, my girl cooks in so many other ways too! _Katniss owns her own restaurant. How awesome is that? I am so proud of her! _I thought about Mockinjay's and was thrilled to know she had found success with her own restaurant. Cooking also can cause tension and Katniss and I had experienced our share of anger in the kitchen too. It wasn't the only issue we had, but it seemed things were so perfect or just so bad. I decide to focus on our awesome, hot cooking memories and can only hope there will be many more to come.

My apartment is spread over two floors. The kitchen, the dining room, the living room, a bathroom, and a guest room are on the first floor. The ceilings are very high like the windows, everything is open concept. I love it because a lot of light comes in and illuminates the interior.

I head upstairs to the loft, completely exhausted and knowing I need to get some sleep. My private suite contains my bedroom and bathroom. I have a perfect view of my living room. My place is definitely a bachelor pad, masculine and a bit impersonal. The dominant colors are black, dark gray and white. Usually I am completely content, but there are times when there's just not enough life here. It needs a person who embraces life and brings that love of life in it. _My Katniss is so full of life. She would make this apartment feel truly like a home. _Clove, Thresh, Alice and the housekeeper are here periodically, but never my dates or one-night stands. I could only be so lucky to have Katniss spend time with me here.

I change into a pair of pajama pants - the most comfortable thing for sleeping - and flop down on the bed. I enter Katniss's number to my contacts in my cell and place it on the bedside table. The phone vibrates, but I am done for the night. I'll have to wait until tomorrow morning.

_Katniss...oh Kat, how I wish you were here with me now. It would feel so right to wrap my arms around you, protecting and loving you. Feeling your soft skin and warm body, breathing your scent that is simultaneously arousing and relaxing. You've turned my world upside down. _I realize my thoughts are premature. It's certainly not realistic right now and who knows if the future will be my blessing or my curse? I cringe at the idea living in a world without my girl. I start to drift off to sleep, seeing only her.

Her face is the last image I carry with me in my sleep.

_I carry my helmet with me as I arrive for my first day of football practice. I had recently transferred schools and am confident I'll make the team. I wouldn't consider myself egotistical but I was the captain of my team at my old school. In addition, I'm extremely focused, precise with my passing game, have decent speed and am quick at making strategic decisions. _

_A tall guy with tousled brown hair approaches me as he grins and says "Hi! I am the team captain, Caleb." He offers his hand out to me. _

_Normally the team captain, by definition, is the most popular guy at school who dates the most popular girl . I was that guy a few weeks ago, minus the girlfriend. I just don't do girlfriends. Caleb seems to be fairly easy-going, simple and has none of the arrogance most would expect._

_"Hi, I'm Cato," I reply, as I shake his hands with more force than necessary._

It didn't seem to phase Caleb and he smiles as he says, "Nice to meet you Cato." Obviously since you are here, I am guessing you want to make the team. The best advice I can give you is to just give it your all. Do your best and you'll have a great shot of making it. Good luck, man!" He pats me on the back then returns to the rest of the team, already warming up for practice.

_After practice I was in the locker room. I was really surprised because all the guys are really quite good, especially Caleb. He approaches me after talking to two other guys on the team and he pats me on the back,"You did really great today. While I can't say for sure, I am betting you are the newest member of our team. You have a great passing arm, very accurate!"_

_What is it with this guy? Is he always this happy?_

_"Thanks, I'm planning on being the newest member of the team," I answer honestly, returning his smile_

_"I'm thinking there's nothing to worry about. I'm hungry as a wolf so I'm going to grab some lunch. I'll see you later, Cato." He waves and joins his friends._

_Come to think of it, I am hungry too. I follow them discreetly and keep my distance because I don't know where the cafeteria is. I don't want to get lost because this school is huge._

_The cafeteria is still pretty empty when I get there. I spot Caleb and his friends sit at a table by the window. Like my school, I suspect every clique has their own spot to sit. I need to be aware of as the new kid and figure it out before I sit down. Not that I'm a total jerk, but I am not a goth, emo, nerd, band geek, art freak and so forth. I always sat with the jocks because that is who I am. I really don't know where I should sit. Instead of going to a table just yet, I get in the lunch line. It gives me time to scope out the scene, but it's not looking good. There are no free tables. I guess that does it, I will have to make the easy choice and go eat outside._

_I finish my lunch in no time at all and go back to the cafeteria to buy a Gatorade or whatever sports drink this school has. I sense someone watching me and turn to see a pretty girl standing within ten feet of where I stand. She has long black hair and big blue eyes that are scoping me out. She's giving me the "I want to eat you up" look. I know I'm eye candy so I give her the Cato smirk. She smiles a sexy smile and bats her eyelashes at me. She leans down to say something to her friends and as I glance in their direction, I recognize two of the guys that were at practice with me this morning. They are sitting with a girl with beautiful caramel colored skin. Caleb is also there and has his arm around the shoulders of a girl I can't see because she's turned the other way._

_I know I'm not a rocket scientist, but it seemed pretty obvious their table was for the popular kids. The jocks looked like they were at least a sub group of this table, but hey, maybe all the girls are athletes too?_

_The girl who had been staring at me must have said something to her friends because they all turned around suddenly to look over at me. I survey the scene, but I linger on the girl who is sitting so close to Caleb. Suddenly the world seems to disappear and I am on pause. This girl is absolutely gorgeous. Her hair is long and dark with waves that frame her perfect face. Talk about eye candy, she is sweet! I figure she must be the most popular girl at school. She looks at me and her striking gray eyes are filled with curiosity, but once our eyes meet, the world starts up again. The sounds that had vanished, returned. Unfortunately, now, it was her eyes that vanished as she looked away from me. She continued to avoid my gaze. Most girls would be blushing or looking away because I'm intimidating, but not this one. She almost seems like she's annoyed by my presence._

_Caleb stands up and waves me over. "Hey Cato! Come and sit with us," he says, indicating I should sit in the empty seat near them._

_The girl with the black hair who had her eyes on me earlier appears to be excited I will be joining them, but Caleb's girlfriend doesn't seem to feel the same. The look she gives him is almost jaded; not really angry, but she obviously is not thrilled. This chick doesn't even know me and she's judging me already. I move to join them and once I sit down I see Caleb's girlfriend play with her food, acting as if I'm not even there. She is completely indifferent to my presence._

_"This is Cato. He was at our practice this morning and he is pretty good," Caleb says to his friends._

_"Hi, I'm Rue, Thresh's girlfriend." She's the pretty girl with the caramel colored skin and points to the guy sitting next to her. Her face is beautiful, like a little porcelain doll, so soft and delicate. Thresh seems to be its opposite. Not only is he huge, but he's got this tough look about him, maybe even cold. He nods but doesn't say anything to me._

_"I'm Elias. I saw you at practice today. You're good. Caleb may have some competition this year!" he says with a twinkle in his brown eyes. His short hair is copper, almost like a penny. _

_Caleb shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Elias as I laugh._

_The girl who has continued to keep her eyes on me bats her eyelashes in a suggestive manner and purrs, "Hi Cato, my name is Felicia." Oh, so that's her name I think to myself._

_The girl who apparently has made her judgment about me is the only one who hasn't introduced herself. She looks up, noting the silence at the table, and looks at us. I am the last one she looks at and those piercing gray eyes simply stare at me, but she says nothing. Without any warning, she stands up, takes her purse and walks away._

_Caleb is so shocked that he is speechless for a few seconds. Once he finds his voice, he calls to her, but she either can't hear him or simply ignores him and continues out of the cafeteria. Caleb turns to me, "Sorry, Katniss isn't always comfortable being around people she doesn't know."_

_Katniss. Her name is Katniss._

_"Don't worry, I understand," I reply with a hand gesture indicating that it is fine._

_Rue observes the departure of Katniss with questioning eyes, and even stoic faced Thresh turns to his girlfriend and frowns. Felicia raises an eyebrow, while Elias is scratching his head, obviously puzzled. It appears they are not accustomed to see her acting that way and I can only conclude one thing. Katniss is the quintessential popular girl - beautiful and arrogant - and, for some unknown reason, she hates me._

I wake with a start, and bolt up from my bed. _What is going on? Wow! _I was dreaming about Katniss, even more strangely, the very first day we met. I calm my breathing by taking deep gulp of air and wonder why that memory chose to show up in my dream. That was not the nicest memory I have of her and wonder if it means anything. I glance over at the clock and it's only 4:05 am. Way too early to get up! I let myself flop back down onto the bed and look at the ceiling as I replay the dream in my head.

As I continue to calm myself down enough to fall back asleep, I think of all Katniss and I have been through together. I want to tell her everything about the last ten years including how badly she hurt me. Of course, I want to tell her I am so grateful we have a second chance at happiness too. I am so curious to know why she ran. Was it just from me or did everything get to be too much. I hope it's the latter. I don't know if I could handle the fact I was the reason she felt she had to escape her life. I toss and turn a bit, but even though I'm terrified, I feel a sense of hope for a future with my girl. After a while, I manage to fall back to sleep, the image of a 17 year old Katniss imprinted in my mind...

**xXx**

**I have a new official beta, Roborams. I am so grateful to have the chance to meet her because she is not only an amazing beta but also an amazing person. Thank you, for staying up late with me and putting some make-up on my words as you said! I want to mention the collaborations with Honeynutmaryse (take a look at her story 'Universal Truths'). We have taken this chapter in a slightly deeper direction.**

**Lot of love to anon reviewers and reviewers, to people who puts this story on alert/fav. Thank you!**

**Let me and my beta know what do you think! :)**

XX


	7. Scared of the Unknown

**Chapter 7 - **Scared of the Unknown

**Another Night**

* * *

**CPOV**

It's Tuesday – almost three days since I saw _her_ – but it feels like another decade has gone by without Katniss. I want so badly to get in touch with her. _Cato, remember… follow the rules… can't seem too desperate and she needs time to think. _

I need to give her time to think about me… our intense connection that's still so electric, so strong. I have to allow some time to pass. She needs to wonder if… and when… I will text her. I have to build up the anticipation, make her want it even though following these "unwritten rules of dating" seems so ridiculous. I wish we didn't have to deal with any of it and just do what our heart feels.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. I take out my ear buds and turn my head to see Marvel. He watches me as I continue to run but he's just standing on his treadmill and breathing hard, his hands now on his knees. About two years ago, Marvel started working as a bouncer at D2; soon after that, we ran into each other at the gym. He's not someone I would typically call a friend, but he's a nice enough guy and we are often here at the same time. While I don't require my bouncers to follow a specific strength/fitness program, working out together is a good way to keep track of his physical strength. I'm sure it helped him the couple of times he needed to break apart some unruly customers acting up outside the club.

"Cato, there is no way I'm going to spend my entire day running on this damn treadmill." He steps off the machine and tries to return his breathing to normal.

I don't understand why Marvel is so out of breath; I raise an eyebrow at him as I turn to review the screen on my treadmill. _Wow! I guess he was right!_ I ran for the last hour and at a relatively fast pace to boot. Now that I'm focusing on the present moment, I feel my legs, tired and worn out from the strenuous pace. My breathing is heavy and I'm soaked with sweat. My mind was elsewhere and I guess if Marvel hadn't stopped me, I would have kept running, _for who knows how long? _

One word describes why I'm acting so out of it lately… girl seized any rational thought last Friday; since I laid my eyes on her at my club, she's consumed me. She's in my dreams and in every waking moment. My mind is on overdrive and I keep imagining what our date will be like. What is she going to wear? _She could wear anything and nothing and always be perfect. _ Has she changed much over the last 10 years? _I hope she's at least kept those adorable facial expressions that make me so crazy…they're just so her_…_so Katniss._

_Cato, you've got to pull yourself together! You have tons of experience with the ladies - but remember the rules. You're acting as if you've never dated a girl before._

**Dating Rule #1: **Avoid having expectations, because you will be disappointed. _Shit…already broke that rule! Already thinking like a sappy girl!_

I stop the treadmill and step off it, wiping my face with a towel.

"Hey, I have to get going. Glim is waiting for me." As Marvel takes a big sip of water from his bottle, it hits him what he just said, and almost chokes.

Y_es! I knew it!_"You and Glimmer, huh?" I grin at him.

"Are you mad?" Marvel sits down on a bench and looks worried as he continues, "It seemed like things were over the night Clove asked me take Glimmer home. To tell you the truth, I've always had a thing for her, but I never wanted to get in the way of you dating her. I totally respect you as a boss and while we really don't hang out, I would never want to get you mad. It's nice to have someone to work out with here."

_You want to know if I'm mad at you? You have no idea how happy I am to have her out of my hair! _I answer him honestly, as I thump him on the back, "Absolutely not, Marvel! You'll make her happier than I ever could have."

He breathes a sigh of relief, looking visibly relieved and looks at me seriously. "Cato, I think she's the one."

"What?" I reply, having no idea what he's getting at. _Maybe he means she's the best in bed or something. Who knows what runs through that obtuse mind of his?_

"You know; I think I'm gonna marry this girl. I can feel it… she's the one." Marvel looks at me as if I understand what he's saying. _So not happening… marriage? That is too scary a thought for me to begin to fathom! Even the word makes me shudder._

_Wait a second… why is Marvel confiding in me like we're good friends? _On top of that it makes no sense because I had been going out with Glimmer. I really want to understand the craziness of this situation – or at least why I'm being pulled into it – so I ask him, "And why would you think she's the one, Marvel? You really haven't been together for very long." _Yeah… like four freaking days! Hello! I'll say it again… Obtuse._

"Cato, I just know. I've wanted her for such a long time and my gut is telling me she's it. Why do I need to wait? There's no reason when you love someone. You'll know when it hits you. There's nothing you can do to stop it," he says as he stares aimlessly, a goofy grin invading his face. _Uh…no thank you! I don't ever plan on getting married or have any desire to do so. Besides, if you keep talking crazy, I may have to punch that foolish look off that mug of yours!_

I don't know if getting married has ever seriously crossed my mind_. Me… get married… nah! No one's ever going to tie me down._I shake my head at the idea, but somehow my subconscious has ingrained Katniss in my mind anytime the "M" word is discussed. I'm concerned for my sanity because the old Cato would have never let his emotions this far out of control.

"Um…well…," I probably look like an idiot just standing there, gaping at Marvel, but I really have no idea even how to put simple words together at this point.

I think he feels sorry for me, so as he looks up at me he says, "Yeah, I realize it doesn't make any sense, but like I said, I just know. Glimmer is the one for me and that's all that matters." My eyes are probably transfixed on his every move. I can't even think – I am reeling from the confession Marvel just made. _This is awful… I feel sick to my stomach from one stupid word. How is the word marriage making me nauseous? _

"Um, well, I really do have to go, Cato. I'm not sure why I spilled my guts to you, but thanks for listening. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok Marvel, I'll see you then. I still have to lift so I'll talk to you later. Have a great day with Glimmer." _She's your ball and chain now, thank goodness, not mine. _While I am so relieved it's not me, I really do hope they're happy. They are perfect for each other, in their own one-dimensional way. Marvel gives me a wave as he heads to the locker room.

I lose myself, once again, thinking about Katniss and the "M" word.

_She's in a flowing white dress as she looks up at me and then whispers lovingly in my ear, "It's always been you, Cato and it always will be." I gently put my hands on her face and our lips meet for the sweetest, most loving, but at the same time, completely mind blowing kiss we've ever shared. _

_Shit... I am imagining our first kiss as a married couple. Shoot me now! _I can't believe the warmth that spread through my body but decide lifting weights will focus me and get any thoughts of marriage out of my head. Besides, my best friend Thresh is flying into San Francisco to visit and I have to wrap up my workout, get showered and head over to the airport.

**xXx**

Workout complete, I head over to the airport to pick up Thresh. About every three months, we try to visit each other and it's his turn to stay at my place for the next few days. Rue, his girlfriend, never makes it out here because it's too complicated with her job and work schedule. I enjoy seeing her when I visit them. She's still the same sweet Rue I met when I transferred to their high school senior year.

We sit out on my deck, enjoying a beer. I'm totally distracted, wondering if I should tell him about Katniss or not, so I stare at the bubbles in my beer glass. Seeing her again has awakened all sorts of emotions I had packed away inside me. The strongest one right now is guilt and it's not just the guilt I feel in regards to the woman I love. I feel like I am lying to my best friend and think it's time he knows the truth.

"Thresh…I have to tell you something," I mumble, still staring at my beer.

He cocks his head slightly to one side as he raises an eyebrow at me. He sits quietly, waiting for me to continue. "I saw Katniss." The words spill out of me like a geyser and I keep my eyes away from his.

Thresh is stunned. He blinks a couple times, trying to grasp the news I've just unleashed on him. After it seems to sink in a bit he frowns as he asks me, "Cato, what do you mean?"

"I ran into Katniss, Thresh. She lives here in San Francisco," I explain to him, finally looking up at him to make eye contact.

"What!? Katniss lives here, in San Francisco. Where did you see her?" Thresh's baffled reaction reminds me of my own last Friday night. His eyes are wide open, but he still looks me straight in the eye – waiting for me give him an answer.

"Yeah, she does. She was at D2 with some friends."

His face remains impassive as he stares at me. "When Caleb finds out about this…" he whispers, almost to himself.

_Damn! It's always about THEM. Caleb and Katniss, Katniss and Caleb! _They were the high school super-couple everyone rooted for and adored. As frustrated as I am with his reaction, I try my hardest to maintain a neutral expression.

"Wow! I'm speechless man. I don't even know what to say. Do you remember how she just disappeared right after graduation?" He shakes his head trying to grasp what he's just learned. "One minute she was there and then she was gone. No goodbyes, not a trace left of her. I know she did, but there have been times I wondered if she even existed at all."

"Yeah Thresh, I know." There's not really much I can say, seeing as I was the first one to notice she was gone – even before Caleb had a chance. I think back to the night in the parking lot, watching her leave. _Why didn't I go after you Kat? I should have never let you go. _Unfortunately, I had let her go. She left everything… she left me. From that moment on, I felt the emptiness her disappearance caused; because my girl left a gaping hole in my heart.

"Did she recognize you? How does she look?"

"Yeah, she's still the Katniss we knew," I answer him with a chuckle. "She hasn't changed much, other than embracing her womanhood. She had quite the outfit on at the club and the years have definitely been good to her." _So stunning Katniss… so damn beautiful. _I feel myself getting lost in the memories of last weekend but need to focus on our conversation so Thresh doesn't suspect anything.

Thresh nods as he smiles sadly, getting lost in his memories. "I've always wondered - but still can't figure out – why did she do that? Why did she go and why didn't she tell anyone she was leaving? Rue loved her…loves her so much and it hurt all of us. I just want to know why. I think we all do. Maybe now that you know where she is, she'll explain why she left. I can't wait to tell Rue you found Katniss."

While I can't be completely sure of her reasons, I would say I could be reason number one. _I hurt you Kat…it was so bad you left everyone._

"Thresh, I'm not sure it's the best idea to tell Rue right now. I really don't know that Kat would be ready to see all of us."

He considers what I've said for a few moments and nods. "You're right Cato. Katniss has never tolerated anyone forcing her do anything . Actually, now that you mention it, I remember lots of times she completely shut down or fought back twice as hard…neither were very pretty, huh?" He chuckles to himself as he thinks about this.

"Hmmmm, no…she actually scared me when she got like that!" We start to laugh, thinking about angry Katniss. Thresh shakes his head to regain his composure. His face suddenly turns serious. "Caleb is going to be stunned when he finds out about Katniss."

"That… there's no doubt about that," I whisper, and focus back on the bubbles in my glass. "I thought I was in a parallel universe or something when I saw her! I just couldn't believe she was there… in my club."

Thresh steadily watches me, his narrow eyes gauging me, as if he's trying to figure something out in his mind. We sit there for several minutes and I don't know if my face is giving me away but I do know I'm starting to get agitated at his scrutiny. _What is going on in that head of his? Why does he keep looking at me like that?_

"What?" The annoyed tone in my voice doesn't make Thresh tell me any faster. Another minute or so goes by and he finally speaks. His voice is serious, "Has there ever been anything between you and Katniss?"

_Oh, crap! Wow, I did not see that coming_.

I look at him, trying to find a loophole in his dark eyes that would allow me to get out of this without him thinking I'm scum… actually lower than scum. Seconds pass and I can't put my words together to speak.

"It's okay Cato. Your silence just answered for you," he calmly replies, taking another sip of his beer.

"How?" I ask Thresh, avoiding any eye contact. I just can't face him yet so I look around at the skyscrapers surrounding my building. I try to get my breathing back under control.

"Intuition, I guess," he shrugs and continues, "I always felt something emanating from each of you. It was only there when you both were in the same place. Even with that, I can almost guarantee you didn't make any moves on Katniss when she was still with Caleb. If I'm right, which I usually am, I don't think anything or anyone, including Katniss, would make you do something that could destroy your friendship with him. You two were like brothers."  
My eyes meet his after he's done talking. I'm astonished about how right he is… about everything. I clear my throat and ask, "Do you think Caleb ever suspected anything?" Thresh ponders my question and after a few seconds he answers, "Nah… I don't think so."

I don't reply, because there is really nothing to say. Anytime I think about it, I feel I've betrayed my brother. We ended up becoming so close…Thresh was right. I couldn't have taken Katniss from him when they were together, but even so, we hid our feelings from him.

I sigh loudly and look at Thresh, "If you knew how many times I've put myself in Caleb's place. If you could feel how damn hard it was to watch them together like that, almost every fucking day," I confess miserably. My eyes stare at nothing in particular over Thresh's shoulder, lost in my own torture.

He stays quiet but continues to watch me. I finally make eye contact, trying to figure out how to tell him the next part. I take a deep breath and start, "After Kat broke up with Caleb, she and I started seeing each other secretly."

He doesn't say a word, just sits quietly as he takes in what I just told him. I look back down at my now empty glass and the minutes pass by, though it feels like hours. I look up again and I know he's connecting all the loose ends, giving him a clearer picture of what was happening back then. Suddenly, his eyes open wider as he remembers something and looks at me sternly, but also puzzled, almost unbelieving. _Shit…I know what that look means and it's not good…_

Thresh speaks, slowly and deliberately. "Wait a second… weren't you seeing Felicia then? You were keeping that on the down low too, as I recall." He looks at me, still bewildered, trying to figure out the chaos I created all those years ago.

_Here it is… the moment of truth. _

It just keeps getting worse, but the only thing I can do is to keep confessing everything. There's no going back if I lie. Getting it out in the open is the only way I'll ever have a chance to be with Kat. I take one more deep breath, but try to answer before he loses it and goes animalistic on me.

"Yes…"

He sits silently, looking appalled at me, like I'm some revolting creature. He doesn't even blink and I feel about two feet tall right now.

"Cato! Damn, man…what have you done?" He comes forward in his seat and I can tell he's trying to stay calm.

The truth of the matter is I was seeing Felicia, more like fooling around with her, secretly before Katniss and Caleb split. Felicia was nice enough; but I never cared about her, as awful as that sounds. It was always about Katniss. When Kat broke up with Caleb, it gave us the opportunity to be together. We kept it out of sight though, never official, because of Caleb. We both felt too guilty for the pain we would cause him, even if he had no clue what we were doing. The feelings I had for Katniss were so strong, so intense. I was a stranger to the emotions she had ignited within me and they were disconcerting. I had no idea how to deal with them. Looking back, I realize how stupid it was to keep Felicia on the side - having her as a back up - but I was so terrified to fall so hard for someone and risk being hurt. Keeping Felicia around gave me a false sense of control. The reality is I lost all control that day; in the school cafeteria after our eyes met. From that moment on, Katniss had always had control over my heart.

Thresh just stares at me, and waits - waiting for an answer that never comes. We sit in silence for several minutes until he asks, almost implores, "Please Cato, please don't tell me Katniss found out about Felicia?" All he gets is silence.

"Damn it, Cato!" Thresh roars, "How could you have been so unbelievably stupid?"

He rises and swiftly goes to the end of the terrace. Leaning on the fence, he puts his head in his hands, occasionally shaking it. My best friend just looks down on the city, as if he's hoping it will help him calm down enough not to beat me senseless. I'm a strong guy, but this is Thresh we're talking about. A pissed off Thresh is a bad thing and I rarely have seen him lose his composure to this level.

I walk closer to him but keep a bit of distance, just in case and mutter, almost to myself, "I kept Felicia on the side because I was terrified of getting hurt if I opened myself fully to Katniss. I was so fucking stupid. I ended up doing to her what I was so afraid of her doing to me."

He turns to look at me, less angry, but something else has become crystal clear to him. "She moved to the other side of the continent because… because of you."

"I know there was a lot going on in her life that had nothing to do with me, but yeah Thresh, I think so."

"This is totally fucked up, Cato."

"Believe me, man, I know."

We go back over to the chairs and sit down. He looks at me a few more seconds before he speaks. "Well, the past is the past. Everyone makes mistakes but it's how we deal with those mistakes that make us better or worse. What are you going to do about it now that you've been given this opportunity?"

_Yeah, what am I going to do now? I need to get my girl back._

I put my elbows on my knees, rest my head between my hands and whisper, "I have to win her back Thresh. I have to prove to her that I can be everything she needs because I'm nothing without her. If she just gives me another chance, I know we could be so amazing together."

"Cato, you know I'll be on your side, no matter what. I'll always be there for you, even when I want to chuck you off a penthouse roof for being so damn idiotic."

I straighten in my chair; look up to see his smart-assed smirk, and smile, in spite of myself. "Thanks man."

* * *

**KPOV**

It's Tuesday and I haven't heard from Cato yet. It's been three days! Not that I expect to hear from him… _actually, yes, I am dying to hear his voice, see him and feel how he makes me feel. _He's probably just playing it cool like he always has._ Have faith Katniss... he will contact me... he has my number. Oh shit! I forgot I don't have that phone with me! _I remember miserably, yet again, that my personal cell phone – the number I gave Cato – is currently sitting on my bedside table in my apartment. While that's not a problem in itself, I am on a plane that's just landed in New York City! I was in a rush this morning and forgot to go back into my bedroom to get it. I do have my business cell, but Cato doesn't have that number. _Odds aren't in my favor right now! Ugh! _My flight back to San Francisco is not until Thursday…_I wish I could just fly back and get it!_

Regrettably, I cannot fly back to retrieve a cell phone just so a man can contact me. I need to play the part of an independent woman. _Wait a second…listen to yourself Kat… _I am independent and there's no need to play it.

I hear my phone ringing and answer it. "Everdeen," I bark automatically, not even bothering to check who is calling.

"Katniss, your greeting is so amazingly affable." I hear Peeta's voice and teasing laughter on the other end of the line and instantly feel comforted.

"I know Peeta." I reply, as I laugh along with him, "I could be more professional, or friendly, or whatever, but it's just become a habit."

"It's just so forceful, so authoritarian," he answers, still laughing. He pauses, but adds after a few seconds pass, "I think you should consider becoming a professional dominatrix. Word on the street is they make some really good money. It might help us afford a bigger space for the restaurant!"

I roll my eyes. Never in a million years would that be a "career move" I'd make. If he were near me right now, I'd whip that silly grin off his face to even suggest it, although it is kind of funny. I'd never tell him that though.

"I know you're rolling your eyes at me Katniss Everdeen." Peeta attempts serious, but he's still amused with his perceived cleverness.

"Enough, Mellark! You obviously did not call me to hear my warm and friendly greeting. I'm thinking you called because you needed something. Maybe you need to be spanked, you big bad boy." _Don't laugh…even though it's hysterical…_ I love Peeta, but, seriously, spank him? _What I wouldn't give to spank Cato though…I want my phone!_

_" _No Kat," as he continues to laugh, "I have no desire whatsoever to be spanked… thanks anyway. I'm really calling because of Lexie."

Not again! It's because of her antics that I crossed Cato's path on Saturday night. She couldn't handle waitressing in the private dining room because her ex-boyfriend was there with another girl in Cato's group. Madge took over for her, but I had to back up Madge.

"Let me guess, Peeta? You want to give her Employee of the Month?" I roll my eyes .

"Well, she is on the top of my list for Former Employee of the Month. How's that? Oh, Kat, stop rolling your eyes!"

After we laugh about my eye rolling habit, he fills me in on the enumeration of problems Miss Lexie has brought upon herself, which is nothing new to me. As good as Madge is directly correlates with how bad Lexie is. _Just fire her ass, Peeta! _We come to the conclusion that Peeta will tell Madge to thank Lexie for her services at the end of tonight's shift, but inform her we no longer need her services.

_Well, that solves my dilemma. _I had intended to talk to Peeta and Madge about Lexie when I got back from New York, but the odds are at least partly in my favor and I won't have to deal with it. Peeta and I finish our conversation and say good-bye."

The bed in my hotel room is very comfortable so I opt to check my e-mails on my cell phone.

* * *

From: Robert Green  
Subject: Appointment  
Date: July 7, 2012 11: 42  
To: Katniss Everdeen

Good afternoon Miss Everdeen,  
I hope your flight was pleasant and you are settling into your hotel room. I believe you mentioned in a previous email that you were staying at the Ace Hotel. If you could send me a reply confirming this, I can meet you right in the hotel lobby. The first place we'll visit is close to Ace, right in the heart of Manhattan. Our appointment is set for 4:00 so I look forward to hearing from you.

Thank you,

**Robert Green**  
**Real Estate Agent, Estate NYC.**

* * *

From: Katniss Everdeen  
Topic: Ace Hotel  
Date: July 7, 2012 1: 32  
To: Robert Green

Mr. Green,  
My flight went well, thank you for asking.  
I am indeed staying at the Ace Hotel and will wait for you in the lobby at 3:30 if that sounds agreeable to you.

Thank you,

Katniss Everdeen  
**Proprietor | The Mockingjay Restaurants**

I'm obviously feeling ambitious and confident… enough so to sign The Mockingjay Restaurants in the plural form; even though only one currently exists.

My cell beeps again a couple minutes later.

* * *

From: Robert Green  
Subject: Confirmation  
Date: July 7, 2012 1: 36  
To: Katniss Everdeen

Miss Everdeen,  
Thank you for your prompt reply. I look forward to seeing you in the Ace Hotel lobby at 3:30 this afternoon.

**Robert Green**  
**Real Estate Agent, Estate NYC**

I'm so excited and it's hard to wait to see what places the realtor will show me. A customer of mine highly recommended Mr. Green. I hope he's good at what he does.

I decide to rest for a while, so I set my alarm to go off an hour from now and put my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I got up early this morning for my flight, so I am tired. Looking back, I don't know why I forced myself to get up so early. I forgot the whole "New York is three hours earlier than San Francisco" thing.

I grab a pair of pajamas from my suitcase, change and climb into the bed. It's so soft and comfortable. I close my eyes, which are feeling heavier every minute until finally, sleep takes over my body.

_"Katniss, baby, please come with me." Caleb begs me for the thousandth time._

_I don't feel like going to a party tonight. I'm tired and I have the house all to myself because my parents and sister went to the fair._

_"Caleb, no, not tonight. I just want to stay home." I repeat myself for the thousandth time._

_He looks at me with his big, beautiful emerald eyes, making the "sad puppy dog face". Damn him! How can I possibly resist pathetic puppy dog. It's just too damn cute. He knows I can't refuse to go along with anything he wants and it's exactly why he makes that adorable face that melts me._

_"All right, Caleb, I'll go." I sigh and give him my best "annoyed puppy dog face" as I roll my eyes._

_Suddenly his two strong arms wrap around my waist as he lifts me off the ground. Caleb holds me so tightly. He's so strong and careful with me…I always feel completely safe with him. My legs dangle in the air; they start to feel heavy so I wrap them around his waist._

_"I love you madly Katniss, I've never loved anyone like I love you," he says as he spins me around. His eyes seem brighter than usual._

_I smile at him and think about how perfect he is. It scares me sometimes because I'm afraid of losing my wonderful Caleb._

_"I love you too, Caleb, so, so much," I reply as I lean in to kiss his beautiful lips. They're amazingly soft, full and so perfect. He is the best kisser! I know I'll always want to kiss only these lips._

_Our kiss intensifies until Rue and Thresh barge into my room. Rue's giggle – there's no other like it – is like a song that floats around my room. Reluctantly, I discontinue our hot make out session and peck Caleb's redder, but still perfectly plump lips one last time. He chuckles quietly, just enough for me to hear, and then turns towards our friends._

_Caleb is a wonderfully kind person, so instead of giving them looks to kill, he starts to chat with them. He doesn't even seem phased that they were the people who just totally interrupted that mind blowing kiss and they talk as if I wasn't even there, attached to him. I decide it's time to get down so he can talk without me pasted to his body, and not disturb their conversation. I move slightly to indicate to him that he should put me down, but he doesn't immediately get the message._

_Another part of his body, however, receives the message loud and clear. The heat rises to my cheeks and I furiously blush as I feel what my simple and innocent move started. My incredibly sexy boyfriend swiftly turns back to me and I see the green halo of his eyes is thin…incredibly thin, the desire within them blazing. Without breaking our connection, he says, "Thresh, Rue, we'll meet you over at Felicia's." My blush has probably gotten even worse, but I hide myself in the crook of his neck, away from Rue and Thresh's view._

_Thresh is puzzled at the abrupt change in their conversation – I had no idea what they were even discussing – and turns to look at me, but a chuckling Rue pulls at his sweater and says, "Come on babe, let's leave these lovebirds alone, shall we? See you two later, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I hear her laughter softly fade as they exit my room._

_In the instant the door closes, Caleb, still clinging to me, pushes me passionately against the wall. __That's my Caleb…always so eager. I feel a slow warmth flow within me as he looms closer to my face, like a predator to its prey._

_"Oh no, Miss Everdeen, you… you won't escape me that easily… never," he breathes erratically into my ear, causing my goose bumps to intensify. "Never..." _

I'm startled awake from this dream and can't understand why my subconscious keeps taking me back a decade. The last time my dream jolted me awake it Cato was starring in it. I guess it makes sense since I had just seen him, but I haven't seen Caleb in ten years.

Memories of Caleb easily come back to me and while he and I didn't have the intense spark Cato and I share, a spark doesn't last forever - it's ephemeral, right? I feel… lost. It was so intense and ardent with Cato, but with Caleb it was comfortable; so smooth and easy. Maybe the intense highs weren't there like with Cato, but Caleb and I never fought or hurt each other. That is, until I broke his heart when I ended things with him. Lately, for some reason, frequent thoughts of Caleb have come to mind and I can't put my finger on why. I shake myself out of my thoughts and check out the time.

It's 2:41 and there isn't time to go back to sleep. My alarm would be ringing in just a short while so I decide to get up and prepare for my meeting with Mr. Green…and possibly finding the future site of my new restaurant. _Let's hope the odds are in my favor this time._

**xXx**

_Home sweet home!_

I am so relieved to be home and filled with pure joy. The trip to New York appears to be well worth it as Peeta and I think we've found the perfect location for our second Mockingjay, which happens to be the first property Robert showed me. As with any property, we'd have to complete some renovations but nothing too extreme. He showed me two other places, but nothing beat the first one. I loved it. Of course, I sent tons of pictures and video I took with my cell phone back to Peeta and we are completely in-synch with our choice. I have to remember to buy my business partner a drink because this reminds me, once again, Peeta Mellark is the best friend a girl could have.

Completely exhausted, I drop my bags next to my bed and collapse onto the soft mattress. I barely catch, out of the corner of my eye, my cell phone; right where I'd left it on the table by my bed.

_Cato._

Do I look at it or not? I'm afraid that he didn't try to get a hold of me. _Well, that would be fair. You left without saying a word to anyone. _I decide to be brave, pick up the phone with both of my shaky hands and turn on the power. _Wow. It's still almost fully charged!_

I have several missed calls but I recognize those numbers and decide to return them later. _I hate returning phone calls! _I try not to let myself feel badly that Cato didn't call but I am definitely bummed out over it. I look through my text messages and notice a number that's not programmed into my phone. _Oh…could it be?_

_This is Cato... hope you're well. I was so glad to see you again!_

_Weekends are tough with our jobs, so could I see you Thursday? Keep me informed. _

_Until I hear from you…-C._

Cato texted me!

I look to see when he texted me - and my heart sinks – _Damn! Will the odds ever be in our favor? _He sent the message on Tuesday evening. The problem is he wanted to go out on Thursday night, except right here, right now…

It's freaking Thursday night.

_Shit!_

**xXx**

**I am truly sorry for the mega/giga/long wait! ****I'm currently in the process of revising my previous chapters as I have changed Betas and would like all the chapters to be written in the same style. It might take some time to get throught chapter 3-4-5 but when I will post a new chapter usually an old chapter will be up too. Next update might take a 3 weeks or so... **

**Thank you Roborams :)**

**Thank you to all of you! We made it to more than 100 follows! **

XX


	8. Conflicted

**Chapter 8 - **Conflicted

**Another Night**

* * *

**KPOV **

_Triple shit!_

I gawk at Cato's message for a few minutes although it's pointless; it's not like I'm able to focus on the words. I just stare at it as I try to process what I'm feeling. I want to see him… I would love to see him, but it's too late to get back to him now –_ and what would I even say_? He probably thinks I got the message, ignored it and want nothing to do with him. _That would be the smart choice_. I've been away from him this long…why bring him back into my life? Nonetheless, my heart ignores the logic in my brain. I decide to just tell him the truth and hope he believes me. Honestly, I'm not sure I would believe it myself, but here goes nothing.

_I just arrived home from a business trip and saw you had texted. I accidentally left my personal cell phone here in San Francisco and didn't realize it until I was already on the plane. Hope to hear from you soon. – Kat_

I reread what I typed, hope it doesn't sound too idiotic and press "send". As soon as I do this, I get that awkward feeling, the one where for a split second I regret what I wrote, but not really regretting that I sent it. I have no idea how he will react and I'm not sure how I want him to react.

_"Arggghhh, damn it Cato, why? Why do you do this to me?" _ I throw myself on the bed still clutching my phone, my lifeline to this man. I should never want to speak to him again because of all that's happened, yet at the same time, my greatest desire is to spend every moment of my life only with Cato. _We women must be naturally masochistic... otherwise how could our stupid choices be explained? _I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

I stare aimlessly at the ceiling while I contemplate everything and nothing all at the same time. I feel so damn conflicted and my thoughts are so muddled; the only thing that is clear is Cato. I had everything under control until last Friday when Cato's strong muscular arms reached around me at D2, but now, I feel like I'm losing every ounce of strength I gained after I'd walked away from that life 10 years ago.

My cell phone vibrates, pulling me back to the present moment. _Oh! It has to be him…but what if it isn't? _I'm scared to look because if it's not him, I have no idea what I'll do, but I have to know. I decide on the count of three to peek at my phone.

_1…2…3…_

It's a message from Johanna…not Cato. Even though I shouldn't be, I'm disappointed. I read her message and hope it will distract my thoughts from Cato.

_Are you back in town yet? How was your flight? Meet us out for a drink. No excuses…that's an order! I know where you live ;)_

Maybe I should go…I really do need to stop my thoughts from being so fixated on a certain tall gorgeous blonde. _A drink wouldn't hurt…_

_Yeah, I just got back. Where should I meet you for that drink?_

As I wait for her reply, I plead to myself…_Not District 2, please! Not D2, not D2, not D2._

_**Beep!**_

_D2._

_Ugh! Are you kidding me?_

I can't go to D2! There's a 99.9% chance I will run into Cato. _Duh, he is the owner; of course he'll be there. He'll think I want him because obviously he knows I know it's his club. Hmmm… but since he asked me to go out with him tonight, maybe he won't be there. Maybe it's his day off from work. He could be busy with other things and not even be there._

I don't know what to do. Do I take the chance and go or not?

* * *

**CPOV**

I sit alone on my deck, sipping at a glass of red wine as I look vacantly over the city. The night-lights illuminate San Francisco so beautifully and I had anticipated sharing them with Katniss tonight but she never responded to my text message. I had played it cool, waited until Tuesday evening to contact her, but I haven't heard from her. As much as I want my girl, I refuse to text her again without a reply. Rejection sucks…there's no other way to describe it and it's got to be worse for guys.

_She probably decided to leave things alone and not let the skeletons in her closet reappear. She might even have a boyfriend, but at least she did say it wasn't the guy from the bar. _

The more I think about it, I realize I know almost nothing about her life now. I don't know if she is single or anything else for that matter…other than the fact she owns a restaurant and is still the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen. She could be the person I knew 10 years ago, but there's a chance she's not. People change, just like everything else in life does. Change is inevitable.

_Wow…not too pessimistic and depressing Cato?_I chuckle to myself.

_OK, so change is inevitable but that's why we have to enjoy every single moment right now; the present is the only thing we can control. Everything happens for a reason and for some reason Katniss lives here. Why would that happen if there weren't a chance? Why would we both live in San Francisco? _

I had originally moved to San Francisco to be closer to my sister Alice. Neither of us keeps in contact with the rest of our family for too many reasons to count and she wanted to live in a sunny place, so Alice moved here. It's not Phoenix or Las Vegas sunny, but there's still some beautiful weather here. Now that I found out Katniss lives here too, it's just another reason to love the wonderful city I call my home.

As Katniss' name goes through my thoughts, the pessimistic feelings resurface. I can't lose her again now that we've found each other. There is no accepting that for me and I don't really believe she has closed the book on me, on us, either. I know she had to feel the electricity still connecting us and I'm sure I affected her…that I still affect her, some way, some how.

I can't think about anything but Katniss and it's going to drive me crazy so I decide to get out of the apartment for a while. I need a distraction. Abruptly I get up and stomp into the living room. I grab my keys, cell phone and go to the elevator. The silence in my apartment makes the chatter in my brain even louder and I need to escape. _Is it the silence I'm escaping or my fear of facing the truth? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? _My heart sinks at that thought, but I realize I sound like a total idiot. I close my eyes, breathe deeply and will myself to relax. This idea is unbearable and while it could be true, it's not necessarily the reality.

**Ding!**

I step into the elevator for another painful ride down to the garage as I obsess about my girl. I let my hatred of elevators overtake my mind, thus freeing it of my constant thoughts of Katniss. I always held onto the belief that our paths would cross again and that... maybe we could rewrite our story. I just didn't know that I had held on to this. I know it's ridiculous after 10 years but there you have it. Now that I've seen her again though, I don't want to let her go, not without exploring what we could be.

I'm so worked up I can't think straight. With my thoughts in turmoil, I have an urge to destroy everything; hoping that creating chaos in the real world will help with the chaos in my head. Honestly, I don't know if there is a cure for what Katniss has done to me. _Believe me Kat... when you are mine for good, there will be payback...painfully pleasurable payback because no one makes me feel this out of control without consequences. She will beg for her punishment._

**Ding!**

The sound jolts me from my musings and I realize that I've reached the basement level. I rush to my car and it starts with a fierce growl from the engine. I drive like a madman with no destination in mind.

I finally end up at D2, which is my second home. I park in my usual spot and scan my surroundings. I notice there are quite a few empty spaces and I wonder why. _It is still early… _I stay there for a moment and know I need to calm down. I force myself to breathe deeply. Once my breathing has slowed a bit, I reach for my cell phone and let Thresh know I am at the club since he went out on the town with his family. Anyways, he has a copy of my penthouse's keys so I'm not worried.

I don't even bother to look at my phone as I shove it back in my pocket… _Why would Kat text me now... it's already been two days! _I open the car door angrily and slam it shut hard. I walk to the club and fling open the back door - fortunately it's the employee entrance - because I nearly take it off its hinges. At this point, I don't care. Employees step aside, averting their eyes as I head straight for my office. They know better than to speak to me when I'm in this kind of mood.

I reach my office and look around at the quiet, empty space. It hits me that I left my apartment because I couldn't bear to be alone, and yet here I am, alone, in my office. _Nice one, Cato!_

I just slammed the door closed and almost immediately, someone opens it. I turn around, and see Clove leaning casually against the door frame watching me with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed. I can't deal with her smart-ass mouth tonight so I ignore her, go sit in my chair and put my feet on the desk and my hands behind my head. I focus on a random spot on the wall and wait.

Luckily my desk is perpendicular to the door. Otherwise I would have to look at Clove. She continues to stand in the doorway and I feel her gaze piercing holes in my skin. Honestly, I don't care about being civil, not yet. I am curious though; she hasn't made any sarcastic comments. Time passes and neither of us is willing to initiate the conversation. I can tell by the sudden pounding of the bass vibrating through the walls that the club has just opened for the night.

_"_Close that damn door," I say wearily. I just want some peace and quiet and I know I am not in the right place for that.

She blinks a few times in my direction, before she finally steps into the office and closes the door behind her. The sound of the music is dulled because the walls are practically soundproof and I sigh in relief. Clove falls into the leather armchair in front of my desk and observes me, "What happened?" she asks, tilting her head slightly to the side.

I turn my head as watch her as I try to organize my thoughts, but it's impossible. I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "I don't know."

She watches me, puzzled, "You don't know? Cato, since when don't you know? You always have an opinion, even when it's unwelcome." She grins over at me for a brief second.

I exhale loudly. _She's right, when don't I know? _I am always in control of everything. "You're right. And it's really annoying."

She tilts her head to the opposite side and changes the subject, "What are you doing here, anyway? It's your day off from the wonders we call D2."

"Obviously nothing," I shrug.

She knits her eyebrows but doesn't respond. I know she senses that something is wrong with me and is waiting for me to explain. A few minutes of silence go by when she demands, "Shit, Cato! Say something! Get it off your chest! Be angry, just do something!"

I gaze at her for a few moments. I want to talk, but I also want to close myself up and feel sorry for myself. Sometimes, it is liberating to let it out but it's also very depressing. _Should I tell Clove about this sorceress?_She doesn't know anything about my story with Katniss. She will be really surprised that I am in this state because of a girl. However, she is not just any girl.

"Ka...tniss," I stammer, looking away.

She narrows her eyebrows, "Kat... niss? What is that? Drug, animal, plant," she asks, confused.

I chuckle. It's true, it is an unusual name, "Katniss is the name of a girl."

Her eyes go wide as saucers, her tone incredulous, as she asks, "You're acting like this…because of a girl?" Before I can respond she adds, "Well, anyway…you two have weird names."

"Please enlighten me, _Clover_," I retort.

She throws me a deadly look. "So what's the deal with Katniss? Do I know her? Is this a new relationship? I didn't even know that you were dating. Where is she from?" Clove barely breathes between questions.

"Whoa there Clove, relax! You've already seen her. We're not in a relationship nor are we dating and Katniss actually lives here, in San Francisco.

"Huh, I've seen her?" Clove asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," is all I say.

"When and where?"

"Right here at D2... You remember Friday night ... there was a girl looking at us from the dance floor? You noticed her before I did and pointed her out to me." I respond as I look at her.

She looks thoughtful for a moment, "Mmm... Oh! Right! The girl in the red dress? As soon as you saw her, you spun around as if someone had lit a fire under your ass? Is she the one?"

"Yes, that would be Kat," I state, feeling slightly embarrassed. She was a vision that night. _And what a beautiful vision._

"So did you talk to her after you two eye fucked each other?" as she continues to question me.

"Yes, and no."

"What the fuck does that mean? Yes and no?" She repeats, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's complicated." I murmur as my eyes bore a hole into the wall in front of me.

Clove's eyes meet mine, slightly soften, and try to hold my gaze, "Well then, you'd better start explaining because I'm really baffled with this turn of events. I want to help, if I can… because you are a miserable SOB like this and I'd so have to kick your ass if you don't let it go and get back to the Cato I know and love," as she grins at me.

_I can do this; _other than Thresh, Clove is my best friend and she'll stand by my side no matter what happens. I finally relent and look her in the eyes before I begin, "I've known Katniss for over 10 years. I moved to her school our senior year. She was my first... love. Even after all these years she still has my soul." I whisper the last sentence, and it doesn't even feel like I'm the one saying those words. I break our gaze and resume staring at the wall.

We sit in silence as we feel the bass from the dance floor speakers vibrating through the walls.

"It totally explains why you are such a womanizing jerk. Broken-hearted man once... always a broken-hearted man. It makes perfect sense!"

I let out a loud sigh as I look away. This is so Clove.

Suddenly, I feel her hand on my arm, "It's fine Cato. We all want to be loved and there is no weakness in wanting that."

I turn to her and meet her big brown eyes, "I failed her." I mutter.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes, even her. If it's meant to be, you will be together again. You need to stop living in the past and don't get caught up in the future. Just live in the present moment."

_Wait a second? Are these words actually coming from Clove's mouth? _

I gape at her, "Yes, I suppose you're right." I retort as I put my feet back on the floor.

"I know," she smirks at me, "What happened 10 years ago? Maybe I can help you." I smirk back at her, truly glad to have a friend like her. I am blessed.

"I was living in Vancouver before my dad had to move for his job..." I begin.

**xXx**

"Wow... I don't even know what else to say. You know you could make a movie with a story like yours," she pauses and adds, more seriously, "I had no idea that you were capable of such deep emotions..."

"I must play the game pretty well," I reply as I shrug.

She looks at me, and puts her hand back on my forearm, "You need to at least try until there's nothing left to do. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't. If it doesn't work, you'll need to let her go so she can find happiness; even if it isn't with you... Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

_No, I don't understand!_

I feel like someone just slapped me in the face. _'You would have to let her go so she has a chance at happiness even if it isn't with you'. _Clove's words echo in my mind and I feel sad and fucking hopeless. _I'm such a mess!_

I nod at her. She smiles, gets up and heads for the door."I will always be there for you Cato. You know that, right? Anyways...I need to go take care of your club. See you later!"

Alone in my office, I think about the time I just spent with Clove. As I predicted, she was  
surprised that I am capable of having strong feelings for another person, especially love. Even though we have been friends for many years, she has just discovered another side of me. She didn't speak much, she mostly listened which helped.

Fed-up of sitting alone in my office, I get up to go for a walk around the club. We opened the doors an hour ago, and it is already packed. I work my way through the crowd to the bar and pour myself a glass of cognac. I look out over the crowd. _What a jungle! This is so pathetic._ People are here to get noticed, to seduce, to be seduced, to find a one-night stand, all this in order to have fun. Annoyed, I contemplate the amber liquid in my glass, leaning against the counter. _What will I do with you, Katniss? Why are you bothering me so much?_I know what I need! I need to rid her from my mind and I have plenty of distractions here at the club!

"Cato?" I hear someone say with a soft voice.

I look up from my glass and immediately meet beautiful bright gray eyes, "Katniss," I murmur spontaneously and instantly regret it. _Why are you so beautiful?_ I growl inwardly. _I am supposed to be mad at you. _As I take in her appearance in, she seems slightly tired but still as stunning. I just want to take her in my arms and breathe in her essence, but I want her to disappear from my sight just as much.

She looks at me with curious eyes as if she's trying to understand what's going on inside of me; those gray eyes don't even show any remorse. _How dare she come to my club and act normal after all this time she's ignored my text messages? _She can at least go somewhere else and continue to ignore me. _What is she doing to me? _

I immediately put on an impassive face and I straighten up. Staring coldly at her, I wait for her to speak. She seems uncomfortable under my dark stare and silence. She throws several glances sideways as if she is looking for an escape. Then she frowns, and with a last glance in my direction, she walks away. _That's right, get out my sight! Stop flaunting what I'll never have right under my nose._ _Man, I'm so pathetic._

I follow her with my eyes. She is so stunning, her chocolate brown hair cascading down her back in a perfect V. The incarnation of a femme fatale, she wears a simple black dress that molds perfectly to her silhouette plus black high-heeled shoes with a red sole.

Watching her walk away reminds me of painful memories.

_No!_

_Please don't go. Just give me time to deal with all this._

I run after her; she hasn't had time to walk too far away. Coming up behind her, I slip my right arm around her waist to bring her flush against my chest. I try to ignore the fact her luscious ass is bumping me somewhere below the belt. _You need to concentrate, Cato. Don't fuck this up. She is more than that. _Surprisingly, she doesn't try to move away yet she doesn't melt at my touch. I see her shoulders sag when she lets out a long sigh. I don't know how long we stand like this, perhaps a few seconds or minutes; but what I know is that I savor every millisecond and I could spend eternity just like this. My nose in her hair, I breathe in her essence, her smell that is still so familiar to me.

Still in my arms, she turns to face me. She tilts her head to one side, looks at me and comes closer, "What happened, Cato?"she whispers.

Feeling the warmth of her breath so close to my ear distracts me a lot. She does not pull  
her head away but stays there as if it's her turn to breathe me in. She's right though, what  
is happening to me? I'm unrecognizable. I don't understand why she is asking me this question because obviously she doesn't care about me. I mean she did blow me off.

"What are you doing here," I murmur, pulling my head back to watch her.

She looks confused and appalled, "Excuse me?"

I don't directly reply to her question. Instead, I continue, "Is this your idea of revenge?"

She furrows her brows; her gray eyes seem to shoot lightning, "What are you talking about? Revenge? I came here for a drink with friends!" Katniss shouts at me angrily. I lock my gaze with hers trying to find a glimpse of hope in her eye; that I still stand a chance. I find nothing; just stunning gray eyes glaring back at me. I don't know if I should be hurt or angry because she's acting like nothing is wrong.

"You could have at least sent a text telling me you didn't want to see me instead of just ignoring me. Then you show up, flaunting your beautiful self in MY club," I snap, more viciously than I'd intended, but I'm completely exasperated. _Oh shit, what did I just do? _

"What the fuck Cato! How dare you! I sent you a text message," she shouts, infuriated, as she shoves me away from her.

Huh? I am confused. I haven't received anything.

"I sent you a message Tuesday, and have had no reply from you since then," I respond, trying to contain my frustration.

"I sent you a message earlier tonight. I was on a business trip in New York. I forgot my personal cell phone at home because I was rushing to pack and make my flight," she explains, half-angry, half-lost.

I look at her, blinking in order to understand what she just said. I didn't glance at my cell phone for the entire evening because my head was elsewhere. Besides, the ringer is turned off. I reach for my iPhone in my jeans pocket. I see I have several missed calls and the text message from Katniss explaining her situation, just like she said. I feel like an asshole but at least a happy one. A sheepish grin creeps on my face.

I look up from my cell phone, and she watches me with questioning eyes. I do something I never do: I have to apologize. I need to put my pride aside sometimes.

I take a deep breath and then say, "Kat…I'm really sorry…I didn't see your message."

"Was that an apology?" Katniss' eyebrows rise up in surprise. "The Cato I know never apologizes… Who are you and what have you done with Cato?" Her eyes twinkle as she teases me.

I chuckle but say seriously, "You are the exception to that rule."

Her smile widens as she rolls her eyes, "You are such a nut," she murmurs.

I grin at her as we contemplate each other for a moment. Then, I ask, "So how about that date tonight...?"

**xXx**

**Uh-oh! What do you think Katniss' answer will be? You'll need to wait 2-3 weeks to find out the answer! I wish I could update sooner but you know how life it is sometimes...**

**Huge/mega/ultra thank you to my beta, Roborams, and my second beta (prereader/translator), honeynutmaryse, you two were particularly amazing for this chapter. I don't have enough words for you. Less is more right? So thank you :)**

**Again, I want to take the time to thank all my readers without you this story would never exist you know that right?! If you have any ideas, whatever it is for this story please let me know! I got from Courtney DiLaurentis a song and I will definitely use so check it out!**

**See you in the next chapter :)**

XX


End file.
